Besos Robados
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Ella sigue en la misma, no piensa hacerme caso, no me va dirigir la palabra – Perfecto – Sonrío con malicia – Tú te lo buscaste – Musito acercándome a Ella. Grimm/Nell y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **Besos Robados_

_**Autor: **Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:** Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicado a todos los fans de esta linda y extraña pareja.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Primera Parte -<strong>_

Llevábamos más de tres horas sentados uno al lado del otro. Resolviendo un problema tras otro, realmente empezaba a odiar las matemáticas - _Solté un sonoro suspiro_ - Quería gritar lleno de frustración. _¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan listo e inteligente había llegado hasta ESTO?_ Tomar clases de regularización después de mis clases ordinarias. Estas clases extras me tenían loco y cansado. Odiaba tomar de mi tiempo libre para este tipo de tonterías. Sin embargo, la chica que me habían asignado como tutora, no estaba nada mal, era tan linda, simpática, amable e infantil la mayoría de las veces. Pero, para ser sincero, conmigo siempre la mayoría de las veces se comportaba seria y comprometida a lograr que Yo cumpliera con mis tareas, trabajos de investigación y proyectos finales. Teníamos más de cuatro meses en la misma situación, no podía quejarme, desde que Ella se hacía cargo de mí, mis notas habían subido considerablemente. El problema no era que Yo no pasará mis exámenes, al contrario mis notas eran de envidia, lo digo de esa manera, puesto que sin necesidad de tomar un solo libro sacaba notas de A y +A, a diferencia de mis compañeros y de mi bella tutora, no necesitaba pasarme las horas estudiando, mi lema es: _" Lo que se aprendió en clase, se aprendió y si no ni modo"_, - _**Ja**_ – ensimismado en mis pensamientos, solté una carcajada, seguro que me creen loco, siento las miradas de los chicos observándome. Mi acompañante acostumbrada a mis momentos de desquicio –_ Lapsos cortos que manifiesto en ocasiones_ – No hace ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por mirarme. Ella sigue en lo suyo, respondiendo un problema tras otro.

Después de un tiempo, dejo de hacer lo que estoy haciendo y observo como Ella saca un libro para iniciar a leer.

**-Ya me voy**- Digo con desgana– **Voy a mi entrenamiento** – Se me escapa un llamativo bostezo.

_**-SHHHHHH**_- Es la reacción unánime de los ahí presentes. Estar en la biblioteca haciendo mis deberes me es molesto. Prefiero hacerlo en casa – _aunque raras veces lo haga_ – Me digo en silencio.

**-Te veo mañana **– Hago medio sonrisa, Ella sigue sin mirarme – **Que** **tengas suerte con tu lectura –**

_**-¿Cómo?**_- Le escuchó hablar por fin. Sus bellos ojos de color verde olivo se cruzan con mis pupilas. Es tan hermosa, el flequillo le cae desordenado perfilando su rostro. Me gusta de una manera tan extrema, que me da miedo, es por ese hecho que no dejo mis clases de regularización, las mismas que Ella sabe que no necesito. Miles de veces me lo dice – _**No sé porque no te haces el hábito de cumplir con tus tareas, serías el mejor de la escuela, tienes todo para lograrlo y no lo haces**_– Repetidas veces lo dice, tanto que ya ni registro la cuenta – _**No tienes necesidad de seguir con estas clases y acá sigues, sólo haciéndome compañía**_– Sonrío para mis adentros, me gusta saber que Ella lo sabe - _Que no necesito de estas estúpidas clases_ - Pero, lo que sé que no sabe, es que lo que necesito desde hace tiempo, es de Ella, de su compañía. A pesar de ser del mismo grado, estamos en salones diferentes, pero, desde tiempo atrás, la rutina es la misma, saliendo de clases, vengo a la biblioteca y aquí esta Ella concentrada haciendo sus deberes, y me hago el tonto para que me explique lo que vi en clase y hacemos la tarea juntos, incluso , algunas veces, son pocas las ocasiones, Yo le explico algunos conceptos y estudiamos juntos para los exámenes y cuando pasan los exámenes Ella me pregunta por mis notas y siempre con satisfacción y orgullo nos damos cuenta que estamos casi iguales. Por supuesto, que al ser Ella más aplicada, las notas más altas, al final, son siempre para Ella y luego viene el reproche – _**Otra vez sacaste Diez en el examen y ¿Cómo es posible que tengas un nueve u ocho como nota final? Pero si se supone entregaste todas las tares**_ – Aquello es muy cierto. Pero, hay ocasiones en que olvido imprimirlas y no las entrego o las entrego en destiempo y ya no tienen el mismo puntaje – _**Eso es el colmo**_ – Me sermonea, cada vez que tiene la oportunidad – _**Es cuestión de que te comprometas, tienes la manera de ser el mejor y no lo haces**_ – Suelta frustrada la mayoría de las ocasiones – _**Un verdadero desperdicio, ¿En qué momento te vas a hacer responsable? **_– Una pregunta, que siempre, queda en el aire. Sin una respuesta aparente.

**- Te veo mañana **– Le repito asiendo la mochila, la coloco en mi hombro.

**-¿Terminaste los problemas?** – Me pregunta incrédula.

**-No **– Suelto sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

**-Entonces no puedes irte **– Me dice con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de observarme.

**-No exageres me faltan como cinco de los cincuenta que la maestra encargo** – Hago una mueca de disgusto – **Ya no me falta casi nada **– Suelto mirando hacia la salida del lugar.

**-Muéstrame-** Dice extendiendo su mano.

**-Rayos **– Pienso malhumorado – **No lo haré** – Le reto con mi típica sonrisa de Don Juan.

**- Sabes** – Me mira con más determinación –** Que ese tipo de actitudes no te funcionan conmigo** – Ahora es Ella quien sonríe divertida – **Dame ese cuaderno, quiero ver si es verdad que sólo te faltan cinco problemas-**

-_Como me molesta su manera tan encantadoramente autoritaria que maneja para decirme las cosas _– Pienso al mismo tiempo en que saco el cuaderno –** Aquí esta señorita Nelliel** – Le muestro las hojas para que vea que he respondido los cuarenta y cinco problemas y efectivamente solo faltan cinco.

**-Muy bien** – Sonríe con más calma – **Cuando termines el entrenamiento te veo acá para que termines esos problemas –**

**-Tú estás loca Nelliel** – Le digo con mucha molestia, esta vez sí que se está pasando,_ ¿Acaso quiere controlar mi vida?_ – **No vendré** – Le digo decidido arrebatándole el cuaderno de sus manos.

**-No estoy loca** – Me dice desafiante – **Quiero asegurarme de que termines esa tarea y de que la entregues **– Me dice apartando su mirada, la clava en el libro que tiene frente a Ella, desde hacía un rato Nelliel ya había terminado esos problemas y ahora hace un repaso de lo visto en clases – _Todos los días es lo mismo_ – Pienso, en realidad sigo molesto – _No necesito de su estúpida supervisión, ni que se meta en mis asuntos – _

**- Pues no vendré **– Le informó con determinación - Mi **entrenamiento de Basquetball es mucho más importante que las tontas clases, después de todo eso ya me lo sé, no necesito estudiar de más** – Ni siquiera me mira, lo sé está molesta, mis palabras la han herido, pero no pienso retractarme, ni disculparme, algunas veces esta chica logra agotar mi poca paciencia, realmente sólo la reservó para Ella ¿Que no se da cuenta? -

**-Como quieras **– Suelta sin interrumpir su lectura – **Pero es la última vez que vienes conmigo a perder tu tiempo –** Me dice con molestia inyectada en las palabras – **No es necesario que vengas hacer tus tareas, si no las vas a entregar **– Ahora su mirada esta clavada en la mía – **Tú y Yo sabemos que no necesitas de estas clases** – Su voz se apaga – **También deja que Yo ayude a quien realmente lo necesita y no me hagas perder mi tiempo **– Sus palabras me duelen. Pero, no le voy a dar el gusto de que se dé cuenta, así que sin más. Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino. _Ella no debería estar hablando en serio o ¿sí?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Jaegerjaques andas muy distraído** - Escuchó la voz de Kurosaki.

**-Cierto, después de que llegas tarde** – Le echa más leña al fuego Abarai – **No estás dando el cien – **

_**-Demonios **_– Suelto entre dientes – _Todo es culpa suya, de esa chica que quiere ver en mí alguien que no existe_ – Sigo pensando sin dar mucha importancia a lo que los chicos dicen – _A Ellos que les importa_ – Me hierve la sangre y mi pulso no se estabiliza – _**Rayos**_ – Grito al darme cuenta que he vuelvo a fallar – _**No es posible**_ – Digo entre dientes, por décimo octava vez fallé el enceste.

**-Jaegerjaques sal de la cacha **– Escuchó la voz preocupada del entrenador.

Le miró furioso e incrédulo. Soy el capitán del equipo y me manda a la banca, estoy a punto de replicar cuando el coach habla de nuevo – **Chicos el entrenamiento se ha terminado, vamos a descansar – **

-**Si** – Sueltan los chicos entusiasmados – **Gracias capitán** – Escuchó los agradecimientos de parte de los chicos. De alguna manera las palabras de Nelliel me han afectado y a su vez eso ha hecho que mi rendimiento sea nefasto en mi entrenamiento. Empezaba a odiar, la manera en que esta chica tenía influencia sobre mí, ya no sólo en mis pensamientos o en mis habilidades académicas, ahora también en mi cuerpo – _**Demonios, de dieciocho intentos ninguno tuvo éxito**_ – Me digo mientras voy a la banca –

-**Arregla tu problema Grimmjow, relájate y ya el jueves vemos como mejora tu rendimiento **– El entrenador me dio ánimos – **Eres de nuestros mejores elementos, no quiero que por tonterías pierdas tu lugar en los titulares y te quedes en la banca **– Lo dice muy enserio, lo sé – **Eres la estrella y capitán del equipo-**

Todos se fueron y me quede ahí sentado pensando, abrí la mochila y vi el estúpido cuaderno. Lo saque y con furia lo avente al piso, me sentía frustrado, odiaba ser el causante de las interrupciones de los entrenamientos. En sólo tres ocasiones atrás había sucedido, uno cuando había bajado mucho de notas, la primera vez que me mandaron a esas malditas clases de regularización, la segunda cuando había salido de viaje a visitar a mi abuela enferma y la tercera cuando había salido de excursión y ya llegamos tarde. Ahora, tenía que sumar una cuarta y por puras tonterías, por estar pensando en una chica, por una discusión sin sentido, que había tenido con mi tutora, la encargada de esas estúpidas clases de regularización.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No pasaron ni cuarenta minutos cuando ya estaba de regreso en la biblioteca, seguro que Nelliel seguía ahí, observé el reloj que se encontraba en la pared justo enfrente de la entrada, faltaban todavía diez minutos para que se fuera. Entre decidido y efectivamente como lo había sospechado Ella seguía ahí, enfrascada en su lectura.

**-Hey** – Le hablo con molestia – **Nelliel** – Mi tutora me ignora, creo que si está molesta. Pero, sigo en lo mismo no pienso disculparme – **No piensas hacerme caso –** Le digo nuevamente sin delicadeza – **Te estoy hablando** –

Ella sigue en la misma, no piensa hacerme caso, no me va dirigir la palabra – _**Perfecto**_ – Sonrío con malicia – **Tú te lo buscaste** – Musito acercándome a Ella. Sin más le planto un beso en los suaves, finos y delicados labios, sólo hago presión, la idea es llamar su atención, ya dejaré para después la degustación completa y profunda.

_**-Pe..ro que.. t..e**_ – Balbucea sorprendida alzando su mirada con los ojos llenos de incredulidad, la sorpresa reflejada en estos no es para menos, tantos meses haciéndonos compañía, con una relación de respeto y amabilidad que seguramente lo menos que esperaba era ese comportamiento de mi parte.

**-Necesitaba tu atención** – Le puse enfrente el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano – **Ya termine los odiosos y estúpidos problemas que faltaban** – Todavía no sale del asombró, posa su mirada en el cuaderno para cerciorarse de que mis palabras son verdaderas.

No la dejo hablar aún – **No pienso disculparme por lo que dije hace un rato **– No puedo apartar mi vista de su rostro, es tan bella – **Ni mucho menos espero que Tú lo hagas** – Seguimos cruzando las miradas – **Pero aunque ambos sepamos que no necesito de estas estúpidas clases** – Sonrío complacido viendo como su mirada y el gesto de su rostro se suaviza – **Es verdad también que ambos sabemos que necesito de tu compañía **– Le observo pestañear y nuevamente la sorpresa se apodera de sus pupilas – **Así que espero que sea la última vez que dices estupideces como que dejemos que alguien más ocupe mi lugar** – Hago una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas – **Ya que estoy seguro que Tú no quieres que eso suceda- **Hago una pausa-** Mi compañía también te agrada** – Afirmo sin vacilar –**Mañana acá nos vemos Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck** – Me retiro, sabiendo que mis palabras le han taladrado, una vez me dijo que no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo, que sentía como si le estuvieran regañando, así que seguramente se molestaría más, me parecía una buena idea. Ahora tenía varías razones para estarlo, una, le había robado un exquisito beso, dos, le había dejado claro que no se iba deshacer de mí con facilidad y tres, le hice ver que a pesar de todo, Yo podía llamarla como quisiera y no significaba un regaño.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hasta que estuve fuera del instituto esperando el camión me di cuenta de que mis labios ardían. La sensación de la suave piel de los labios de Nel, me quemaba. Una experiencia especial, extraña y nueva para mí. Había besado a muchas chicas. Pero, nunca había quedado con aquella sensación de satisfacción y deseo por más y más hasta empalagarme de aquel sabor a miel.

Solté un lento y relajado suspiro, ya me daría la tarea de conseguir más sensaciones como aquella, ya buscaría la manera de convertirme en el ladrón exclusivo de muchos besos, de aquellos dulces labios con sabor a cereza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Continuará..._

_**Notas de autora**: Hola a tods, no pude resistirme a escribir este fic. Existen tan poquitos fics de esta pareja que ya me he dado a la tarea de escribir tres, así que empezamos con Este, dependiendo de la aceptación de los fans subo los otros. Esta historia será corta, con diferentes escenarios y con la perspectiva de cada uno. Ya dependerá de los lectores y los comentarios si es que se hace un fic más largo y con desarrollo. _

_Les dice hasta la siguiente entrega Alis chan (Alias R.I)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **Besos Robados_

_**Autor: **Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:** Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

><p>-Segunda Parte -<p>

Seguía frente al monitor, miraba atentamente los códigos, la clase de programación me iba a volver loca – _Nel, Nel_- Me dije mentalmente – _Por aquí debe estar el error _– Seguía atenta buscando línea por línea – _Nada_ – Solté un cansado suspiro -_ ¿Qué me ocurre?_- Me pregunté como si la respuesta fuera difícil – _**Desde ayer**_ – musité – Justo después de que Grimmjow me robara un beso - _**No podía dejar de pensar en aquel suceso**_- Los labios me cosquillaban y mis piernas no me respondían dure más de quince minutos ahí sentada, procesando lo que había pasado, pensando en el _¿Por qué no le había reclamado?_, sumado a todo lo que dijo, supuse que mi protesta quedaba fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, no iba dejar que pensará que Yo era una chica como las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. No había duda, era un chico muy guapo, atractivo y con un carisma envidiable para quienes le rodeaban – _**Rayos**_ – solté molesta, seguía pensando en aquello, incluso había soñado con Él, besándome. Quería gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera y soltar toda la frustración que tenía guardada, odiaba sentirme así. Con lo perfeccionista que soy y con lo exigente y estricta que puedo ser con todo lo que se relaciona conmigo, tenía miedo, miedo a perder el control.

-**Si sigues mirando de aquella manera el monitor** – soltaron una risa detrás de mí – **te comerá **– muy divertida.

**-¿Qué dices? **– pregunté distraída.

-**La maestra dijo hace cinco minutos que podíamos irnos –** Tier asió la mochila y la puso en su hombro – **Anda luego se te hace tarde para tus clases de regularización** – Me miró con picardía -_¡Dios, acaso Harribel ya sabía leer la mente!_ – pensé desconcertada, supongo que en mi rostro se reflejo, ya que lo que me dijo a continuación, me dejo helada.

**-No pongas esa cara **– Me miró de reojo impaciente – **Cualquiera diría que ocultas algo** –Dejo volar su imaginación - **Tú no sabes mentir Nel** – Ahora su expresión era inquisitiva – **¿Acaso ocurrió algo con ese chico, que no me has contado? **– Preguntó con suma curiosidad.

**-No sé de qué me hablas** – Dije rápidamente tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo – _Soy una mala amiga, lo siento Tier _– Me dije en silencio – **Es tardísimo **– Observé la hora que marcaba mi reloj de pulsera – **Es cumpleaños del abuelo** – Recogí mis cosas y las metí lo más rápida y desordenadamente que pude – **Papá debe estar esperándome-**

-**Hey** – Me dijo Harribel poco convencida – **No cambies el tema Nel, dime que ocurrió **– era una súplica.

**-Mañana hablamos, lo siento** – Me disculpe saliendo a toda prisa del laboratorio de informática – **No olvides hacer el trabajo de Historia** – le dije viéndola salir detrás de mí muy de cerca.

**-Por supuesto** – Gritó – **Y no creas que te vas a librar de mí **– Hizo más énfasis en sus palabras – **Tú ocultas algo** – Siguió diciéndome, a lo lejos alcazaba a escuchar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Tierra llamando a ****Jaegerjaques** – Escuché la molesta voz de Kurosaki – **Hey Capitán ponga atención o la maestra lo sacara de la clase – **

Solté un bostezo casi perceptible para la maestra, nos daba la espalda. Se encontraba muy entretenida escribiendo los pasos del método científico en la pizarra. Me encontraba aburrido, necesitaba algo interesante en que pensar o que hacer, así que deje que mi imaginación vagará, poniendo en primer lugar en una lista mental el nombre de mi tutora. Desde ayer, después del beso, no le había visto, ya quería que dieran la salida y poder irme a mis benditas clases extras. Sin embargo, la voz del molesto de Kurosaki me había hecho perder la concentración.

-**Recuerda que el que juega con fuego se quema** – Le dije mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-**No es para tanto Jaegerjaques** – Me sostuvo la mirada de la misma manera, sin miedo. Ese chico no tenía miedo a nada, ni a nadie, esa era la razón por la que éramos los mejores amigos – **Sólo bromeo** – Sonrió – **Me encuentro igual o más aburrido que Tú –**

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido de la chicharra me hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro – **Por fin, libre **– Me dije colgando la mochila en mi hombro. La maestra seguía en lo suyo, ya era innecesario, la mayoría de los chicos estaban desesperados por salir. Nuestra atención la había perdido hace más media hora, era imposible que en este momento la captara.

**-Chicos no olviden que la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes y para ese día necesito sus proyectos de investigación** – Dijo la maestra recibiendo unas cuantas exclamaciones de desilusión y en su mayoría de frustración, aquello arruinaría los fines de semana de todos.

**-Diablos** – maldijo mi mejor amigo – **Adiós a mi cita con Rukia** -

**-Ni modo amigo, así es la vida **– Me encogí de hombros.

-**Eso lo dices por qué no haces los trabajos, nadie arruina tus salidas **– Me dijo con clara envidia - **Y aún así pasas la materia **–

**-Tú lo has dicho** – Sonreí con ironía –** Es suerte, no me culpes por ser afortunado **– Seguíamos caminando ya fuera del salón de clases, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca por el pasillo central, era el camino más corto, de alguna otra manera tendríamos que rodear el instituto. Y lo que en ese momento quería y deseaba era ahorrarme el mayor tiempo posible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una vez que sentí me había alejado lo suficiente de mi amiga y ya no escuchaba su voz, desacelere el paso y caminé con más calma hacia el lugar donde seguramente me esperaba papá. La idea de omitirle las cosas a Tier no me tenía muy cómoda. Pero, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una vez se enterara no me dejaría en paz, que estaría ahí diciéndome: _**"Te lo dije"**_ . Muchas veces. Hacía unas semanas atrás venía diciéndome que Grimmjow estaba interesado en mí y Yo había dicho que lo que ese chico necesitaba era una pantalla para subir sus notas y que vieran que hacía su mayor esfuerzo, así el entrenador del equipo no tendría excusas para dejarle ser titular del equipo de basquetball. Por lo que había investigado Grimmjow era el capitán y uno de los mejores jugadores que el equipo tenía. Sin embargo, como Él lo había dicho ayer – _Él y Yo sabíamos que Él no necesitaba de esas tontas clases, seguramente hasta en una de esas era más listo que Yo. Si sólo se pusiera a cumplir con sus tareas y trabajos otra cosa sería _– Solté un suspiro y sonreí a mi padre viéndole ya esperándome donde lo hacía cuando iba a recogerme.

**-¿Cómo esta mi niña preciosa?** – Me besó la mejilla una vez que estuve sentada en el asiento del copiloto - **¿Todo bien linda? –** Preguntó curioso, sin apartar su vista de mi rostro.

**-Muy bien papá** – respondí feliz, sabía lo mucho que mi padre me amaba y eso me hacía sentir única y especial y Yo también lo adoraba – **Todo está muy bien – **

Papá arrancó el coche y fuimos escuchando música en todo el trayecto a casa de los abuelos. Hoy era el cumpleaños del abuelo y como Patriarca de la familia Odelschwanck, debía festejar en grande, después de todo no todos los días se cumplían setenta años. Me preparaba mentalmente para una larga jornada de conversaciones con mis familiares, en especial con mis primos, seguro que igual que en todas las reuniones familiares jugaríamos Bingo, video juegos y un poco de damas chinas y ajedrez. Adoraba aquellas tardes con la familia de papá, todo un ambiente de completa armonía y lealtad.

-**Pues parece que algo ocupa tu mente más de lo que desearías** – La voz de papá me puso nerviosa, no había algo que pudiese ocultarle – **Desde ayer te noto extraña** – Hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas – **Para ser exactos desde que regresaste del instituto** _– ¡Oh no!_ – gritó mi conciencia en el más discreto silencio – _El interrogatorio militar empezaría, necesitaba encontrar una buena excusa para salir de aquella situación _– tararee la canción que se reproducía del Cd, relajándome y buscando las palabras que difícilmente convencerían a mi papá de que lo que dijera era lo que realmente me ocurría, cómo ya lo había dicho Tier, era pésima para mentir, pero era muy discreta, lo que me daba gran habilidad para ocultar las cosas, un punto a mi favor.

**- No es nada papi** – Mi voz era infantil y melosa – **Simplemente es un programa que me está dando batalla **– Hice un puchero – **Ya me tiene loca** – Dije al borde del llanto – **Despreocúpate **–

-**Sé que puedes con eso y más cariño** – Me consoló –** Eres la mejor** – me guiño un ojo, dándome confianza.

_-Oh por Dios _– Contuve un suspiro – _No sólo era la peor de la amigas, sino que también era la peor de las hijas, por ocultarle a mi padre lo que realmente me sucedía _– _**Aunque**_ – Hice una nota mental – _No creo que mi padre, con lo posesivo que es, acepte que le diga: Lo que pasa es qué ando en la luna papá, sabes un chico me besó, justo ayer antes de llegar a casa. Mi alumno estrella me robo un beso, y no he podido dejar de pensar en Ello_ – Una imagen grotesca de mi padre dando la peor, lenta y cruel de las muertes a Grimmjow paso por mi mente – Hice otra nota metal – _**Recordar no decirle nada a papá, sería un secreto que me llevaría a la Tumba -**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Por cierto –** La seriedad de mi compañero me sorprendió.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** – Pregunté quitando importancia a su expresión.

**-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás yendo a esas estúpidas clases de regularización?** – La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

**-Hasta que me dé la gana **– Respondí sin mirarle.

-**Vamos, Tú no necesitas esas clases** – Hizo una pausa, como si esperara suavizar mi respuesta – **Eres muy inteligente, es cuestión de que entregues trabajos **– Encogió sus hombros - **Si no fuera por ti muchos del equipo ya estaríamos en la banca **– Miró hacia el cielo, buscaba una respuesta divina – **No es irónico que el tutor de los chicos del Equipo de Karakura necesite otro tutor** –

**-Hay respuestas que difícilmente se obtienen** – Dije con una sonrisa de burla dibujada en mi rostro.

**-AHHH**- Soltó un sonoro suspiro – **Supongo que mi pregunta es una de ellas.**

**-Eres muy listo Kurosaki **– Me carcajee, molestando a mi compañero.

**-No te burles** – Dijo enfadado – **Es una pregunta que muchos nos hacemos **– Me miró de reojo – **Pero que sólo Yo he tenido el valor y osadía de hacer en voz alta y a la persona que debía responderla** – Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca – **Que no recibiera respuesta no es mi culpa –**

**-¿A dónde vas?** – Pregunté, tuve la necesidad de cambiar el tema.

**- Al centro de computo** – Dijo con desgana – **No tengo internet en casa y ya escuchaste a la maestra el trabajo es para la siguiente semana y no llevo nada **- Siguió caminando – **Si quiero tener mi cita con Rukia, debo ponerme las pilas **–

**-Suerte **– Dije con un gesto con la mano, le di la espalda y seguí mi camino. Seguro que Nelliel ya estaba sentada en el cubículo de la biblioteca donde solíamos pasar la mayor parte de la tarde trabajando en nuestros deberes académicos.

Seguí caminando hacia el cubículo donde quedábamos de vernos todas las tardes. Era una especie de rutina, muy cotidiano en nuestras vidas, _"Hacíamos la mayor parte de los deberes académicos juntos"_. Tenía un par de semanas pensando en pedirle que comiéramos juntos, por lo general Ella salía una hora más temprano que Yo, así que como era la persona más puntual que conocía, con el fin de no hacerla esperar, comía en el descanso de diez minutos antes de tener la última hora. Pero, justo el día de hoy, no había tenido tiempo de comer, así que moría de hambre. Ya estaba decidido le pediría que me acompañará a comer, después de todo tendríamos como unas dos horas más para_ "Ponernos al corriente en los deberes académicos"_. Iba algo distraído la falta de glucosa me mantenía aletargado y somnoliento. Pero, todo aquello desapareció cuando llegue a mi destino y me encontré con la cruel sorpresa de que Nelliel no estaba ahí esperándome como acostumbraba hacerlo - _¿Qué Demonios ocurría?_ – Solté furioso - _¿Dónde Demonios estaba esa chica?_ – Seguí el interrogatorio mental – _¿Qué ayer no había sido lo suficiente claro con mis palabras_? – Bufé –_ Esa chica no había entendido el significado de lo difícil que era deshacerse de mí _–

Giré sobre mis talones con la ira reflejada en mis ojos, tenía que ir a buscar a Kurosaki, la chica con quien estaba saliendo, Rukia Kuchiki, es compañera de clases de Nel, seguramente Ella sabría donde se encontraba. Con toda la calma que pude caminé hacia el centro de computo para encontrar respuestas a todas mis preguntas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora:** Salu2! Muchísimas Gracias por seguir esta historia. Especialmente aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un Review. No imagine recibir ni uno y vaya que sorpresa me han dejado 3 comentarios. Sheryl Nome (Hola, seguro que la seguiré ^^. Gracias por comentar. Y como mencioné ya estoy trabajando en otros 2 fics más, el siguiente lo subo el fin de semana) Pureheart01 y Dairen Tsukihino (Les respondo por reply)_

_Sigan leyendo y dejen más comentarios por fis._

_Pd. Se vienen más sorpresas y más besos robados por ambas partes. _

Les aprecia Alis chan alias (R.I)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **Besos Robados_

_**Autor: **Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:** Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

><p>-Tercera Parte –<p>

**-Hey **– Dije en voz alta – **Kurosaki **– La intención era captar la atención de mi mejor amigo, se encontraba sumergido en su trabajo – _¡Vaya! _– Hice una nota mental – _Esa chica, Rukia, realmente le interesa_ – Sonríe con malicia – _Kurosaki estudiando y aplicado con los deberes académicos _– Le hice una seña cuando levantó su rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron – _El apocalipsis debía estar cerca – _

Kurosaki se puso de pie y se acerco a mi **- ¿Qué pasa? **– Me preguntó con algo de fastidio – **Sabes empiezo a odiar a la maestra de metodología** – Dijo entre dientes, evitando que alguien le escuchara – **No he podido encontrar nada de información** – Hizo un silencio sospechoso como buscando en su mente una manera adecuada de decir lo que pensaba – **Jaegerjaques, **- Hizo otra pausa mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados – **Tú crees que tu tutora pueda …** - A medida que iba hablando el tono de su voz iba disminuyendo – **Ayudarme** – La última palabra fue un susurro. Por supuesto, que todo fue debido al ver la mirada fulminante que le dediqué al momento en que iba diciendo palabra por palabra: _**-"Ni lo pienses"**_ – Eso decía mi mirada, mi vista se oscureció entornando mis ojos, le miré con desconfianza y clara hostilidad – _**No tenía ni las ganas, ni quería compartir a Nelliel **_– Volví a enfocar mi vista, con aire gélido reflejando un: - _**"Borra esa idea de tu cabeza"**_ –

**-No es para tanto **– Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **Lo único que quiero es terminar ese tonto trabajo e ir a mi cita **- Dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su acción era una idea insignificante y sin la intensión de hacer daño.

**-Está bien **– Solté ya más sereno. Ichigo y Yo teníamos una relación de amistad sólida. Eran más de diez años de conocernos los que nos mantenían unidos. Desde que éramos niños e íbamos a la educación básica, no había momento que nos separáramos. Nuestras madres eran grandes amigas desde la universidad, y una de ese tipo de coincidencias de la vida unió nuestras vidas, vivíamos en el mismo fraccionamiento y nuestros padres trabajaban en distintos departamentos. Pero, a fin de cuentas en la misma empresa. _Nuestro primer encuentro_ – _**Una pelea**_ – _Nuestra primera impresión – __**La rivalidad **__– El inicio de nuestra amistad – __**Una tregua**__ –_ Desde entonces había sido el mejor amigo y confidente perfecto. Kurosaki era un amigo leal y comprometido con sus amistades y de mi parte no podía ser diferente. Éramos los cómplices y chicos carisma envidiables. Aquello nos hacía pensar que era mejor ser aliados que enemigos, de ahí una tregua, de ahí la razón por lo que nuestra amistad fuese lo suficiente solida para no ser destruida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegamos a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Papá era un cafre del volante y nadie podía igualarle en velocidad y manejo de un coche. La fiesta se iba a poner en grande, el estacionamiento estaba lleno y las aceras de dos manzanas estaban llenas también. Seguro que la mayoría de mis familiares ya estaban en casa comiendo y celebrando.

Entre saludando a los miembros de la familia, entre risas, besos y abrazos por fin llegue hasta donde estaba el abuelo, me deje ir hacia donde Él estaba y con gran entusiasmo le di un fuerte abrazo – **Felicidades abuelo **– Le dije muy efusivamente – **Te amo** – Estaba muy emocionada – **Que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más -**

-**Gracias cariño **– Mi abuelo me respondió de la misma manera – **Diviértete** – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-**Anda Nel **– Escuché una voz chillona detrás de mí –** Deja que los demás apapachemos al abuelo **– Se trataba de mi prima Rangiku.

**-No molestes** – Le dije entrecerrando los ojos, le miré con simpatía, era un juego entre nosotras, siempre "_peleando_" por la atención de abuelo. Al ser las únicas chicas, el abuelo nos consentía hasta ser odioso. Sin embargo, al ser las afortunadas no había queja de nosotras, los únicos que daban batalla eran los chicos, mis primos. Somos 20 nietos de los cuales 18 son varones y sólo dos somos mujeres, de ahí el detalle de que mi abuelo nos tuviera especial cariño. El suele decir:_**"Princesas tengo dos, mis tesoros. Pero, herederos tengo al por mayor" **_refiriéndose a los chicos. Sonreí viendo la cara de mi prima quien al ver mi postura también se echo a reír.

**-Mis hermosas princesas **– Dijo el abuelo abriendo un brazo para que Ran se acercará y terminará siendo un abrazo de tres – **Hay abuelo para todos – **

Mi abuelo era un joven, prisionero en un cuerpo de un hombre adulto mayor. Todavía me preguntaba _¿Cómo un hombre como Él había terminado de convencer a la abuela que se casarán y formará una extensa familia? _Con siete hijos: seis varones, una mujer y un marido jugando hacer eternamente joven, me seguía admirando de ver a mi abuela completamente lucida y jovial, cualquier otra mujer sin su resistencia - _Dudo que exista alguien con esa capacidad _- ya se hubiese dado por vencida. Pero, mi linda e inteligente abuela era la mujer indicada para el trabajo y orgullosamente había logrado hacer maravilla con esos siete hombres que no solo la aman, si no que la adoraban con sumo respeto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Me vas a decir que necesitas –** Me apresuro Kurosaki – **Recuerda tengo mucho que investigar **– Dijo copiando la voz seria y femenina de la profesora.

-**Necesito el teléfono de tu chica** – dije sin rodeos, necesitaba saber donde estaba Nel.

El rostro de Kurosaki se transformo, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, por la sorpresa que mis palabras le habían causado -_** ¿Qué? **_– Soltó incrédulo, me miraba como si me estuviera volviendo loco.

**-Sólo dámelo **– Mis palabras imperativas le molestaron.

**-Estás loco **– Dijo con el ceño fruncido –**Tú quieres que comparta a **_**MI CHICA**_– Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras – **Pero, tú no concibes la idea de dejar que **_**TU TUTORA**_ – Hizo énfasis de nueva cuenta, haciéndome ver la diferencia en las relaciones que sosteníamos con las chicas – **Me ayude con mi investigación** – Se cruzó de brazos, su voz se empezaba a elevar – **¿Qué diablos piensas?** – Su pregunta y en especial su tono me molesto mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

**- Mira Kurosaki –** Clavé la mirada en su rostro, demostrándole que los últimos segundos de la divina suerte se estaban terminando para Él – **Sólo dame el número y ya** – Nunca daba explicaciones, ni mis padres me las pedían, no empezaría dándoselas a mi engreído y molesto mejor amigo.

-**Lo que sea que quieras con Rukia** – Me dijo mientras sacaba su celular, para darme el número – **No te será fácil obtenerlo** – Sonrió divertido, en venganza – **Te lo aseguro **–

**-Ese es mi asunto** – Respondí complacido al ver que me iba a dar lo que le pedía. Copiando su acción saque mi celular y a medida en que me iba dando el número, lo iba tecleando y este aparecía en la pantalla del celular – _**Demonios**_ – Maldije al escuchar el buzón de voz.

**-¿Sabes dónde está en este momento?** – Pregunté con indiferencia.

**-Esto es el colmo** – Masculló con enfado - **Si no me dices para que la quieres no diré más** – Conocía ese tono de parte de Ichigo, cuando este no estaba convencido o de acuerdo con algo o alguien difícilmente se obtenía de su ayuda y apoyo. Respiré profundo y con la voz más serena que encontré hablé antes de que se marchara.

– **Se trata de Nel** – Clave mi vista en su rostro, que ahora me miraba incrédulo –** Ella no está en el lugar donde solemos vernos** – Le advertí con mi mirada que no esperaba una burla de su parte.

-**Entiendo** – Encogió sus hombros – **Eso hubieras dicho antes **– Saco su celular y llamó – **Si Rukia no tiene registrado el número de quien le llama no contesta **– Me decía mientras de vez en vez me miraba de reojo – **Tu tutora es compañera de Ruki, ¿cierto?** – Asentí, no tenía ni la mínima intensión de seguir con esa conversación, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Nel y saber que se encontraba bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de estar con mi abuelo y dando _"pelea"_ a mi querida prima Ran, me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban servidos todos los guisos – _No tengo idea donde voy a meter tanta comida_ – sonreí viendo el sin fin de platillos que había frente a mí. Desde ensaladas hasta postres de todo tipo pude encontrar con la vista - _No sabía que elegir _- Me encontraba tan enfrascada deliberando con que empezaría, que no me di cuenta que alguien se paraba a un lado mío.

**-Nelliel** – Escuché una voz varonil llamándome – **¿Qué tal la clase de informática?-** Preguntó el recién llegado.

**-Fatal **– Respondí viéndole de reojo, mientras me servía ensalada – **Hay un programa que no me corre **– Solté un cansado suspiro – **Y eso me tiene muy alterada** – Respondí acercándole el queso panela.

**-Gracias** – Se sirvió un par de trozos de queso.

_**-Por cierto… **_- Dije mientras me servía papas con aderezo – **¿Por qué no entraste a clases?** –

**-Necesitaba ir a comprar el obsequio del abuelo** – Respondió mientras se servía un poco de espinacas con fresas – **Esto se ve delicioso** –

_**-¡Vaya! **_– Le miré incrédula – **¿Para comprar el obsequio del abuelo necesitabas cuatro horas? **– Pregunté mirándole con desconfianza.

**-Pues no exactamente cuatro horas** – Nos dirigíamos a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás chicos –** Pero tenía una cita y prometí cumplir** –

**-¿De negocios?** – Le miré divertida de reojo.

**-Que graciosa** – Me respondió sin parar su camino –** Luego no te quejes – **

**-Sólo espero que me la presentes pronto **– Sonreí –** Esta chica debe ser especial** – Hice una pausa – **Para que cumplas con lo prometido** –

**-Cuando llegue el momento lo haré **– Esto sí que era una sorpresa. Era extraño escucharle tan decidido, con lo que respecta alguna chica creo que Él es de los primos más reservados que conozco, difícilmente se le conoce una relación y por lo general nunca llegan hacer lo suficientes formales como para traerlas a casa y presentarlas a la familia

. – _Interesante_ – pensé feliz de ver a uno de mis primos enamorado, por qué no había duda de que el cambio que Él estaba presentando se debía a una chica. Recordatorio mental –_ Cuando conozca a la chica afortunada _– Sonreí – _Darle las gracias por hacerlo feliz - _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Ruki** – La cara de Kurosaki se torno a una más suave

–_El amor idiotiza a las personas_ – Pensé viendo lo ridículo que se veía

– **Necesito tu ayuda** – Dudó –** Bueno, en realidad es uno de mis amigos** – Guardó silencio – **Al parecer tu eres compañera de salón de la señorita **– Me echó una mirada indicándome que necesitaba el nombre de la chica – _**Odelschwanck –**_ musité - **De la señorita Odelschwanck –** repitió – **Quería saber si sabes dónde se encuentra, mi amigo y Ella quedaron de verse y pues es hora que Ella no ha llegado y pues Tú sabes **– Hizo una pausa viendo como le asesinaba con la mirada, sabía hacia donde iban sus comentarios – **Como todo buen caballero está preocupado** –Finalizó.

Le miraba expectante, moría por saber que le había dicho esa chica. Cuando colgó el celular, me apresuré -** ¿Qué te dijo? –** Pregunté con mucho interés, hasta Yo me sorprendí de mi reacción.

**-Lo siento amigo** – Me respondió con seriedad – **Rukia dijo que la chica ya se fue – **Me miró compasivo –** También dijo que si van en el mismo salón, pero que a pesar de que habla con todos y que lleva muy buena relación con sus compañeros de clases, sólo tres personas tienen sus datos y que Ella cree que difícilmente te den **_**Al parecer su familia es muy importante y muchos de los miembros de sus familias tienen puestos altos en el ejercito, en la política y son dueños de los hoteles más famosos que hay en todo el país, "Las Noches" –**_**los datos** – Hizo señas de que me acercará, como si de un secreto se tratará. A pesar de que no estaba para juegos me acerqué –Lo que me dijo me tomo por sorpresa. No tenía idea de nada de lo que Ichigo me decía. En el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos ninguno de los dos había preguntado nada con referencia a su vida privada o de lo que hacíamos en el instituto.

**-¿Estás seguro?** – pregunté incrédulo sin demostrarlo.

**-Si** – Kurosaki asintió – **Incluso, dijo que buscarás a cualquiera de esas tres personas** – Abrió su celular – **Ya llego el mensaje, dijo que me enviaría los nombres, que con suerte uno de Ellos te diría algo. Pero, si no, que no te molestarás, que hasta la misma Señorita Odelschwanck había prohibido que dijesen algo** – Se encogió de hombros – **Las personas que te pueden ayudar son: Tier Harribel, su mejor amiga está en clase de Jazz en este momento **– seguía leyendo – **También Toshiro Hitsugaya, el va dos grados arriba que nosotros, es novio de su prima. Pero dice que salió temprano y que ya no lo vas a encontrar **– Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver el siguiente nombre – _**No lo vas a creer Grimmjow **_– Me preocupe, cuando Ichigo me llamaba con mi nombre de pila sólo significan problemas o noticias muy serias – **Renji Abarai –** Le miré entre incrédulo y sorprendido y esta vez no pude ocultarlo - **¿Cómo? **–

-_No podía ser posible_ – me dije en silencio.

-**Dice que Abarai va en el mismo salón que Ella –** Asentí eso si lo sabíamos, gracias a Renji, Kurosaki había conocido a Rukia.

– **Ese dato ya lo conocíamos **– Lo que me sorprendía era que Él si supiera el teléfono y dirección de Nelliel, no me gustaba nada, de nada. Incluso, cuando había dicho que me habían asignado un tutor y que se trataba de una chica y había mencionado su nombre, Abarai sólo había soltado una risa divertida y me había dicho _**"Estas en serios problemas amigo"**_, aquellas palabras no me habían significado nada, en ese momento _**"La señorita Odelschwanck se toma muy en serio su trabajo, te pondrá a estudiar"**_ sus palabras me tenían sin cuidado, cuando le pregunté que como sabía Él sólo había respondido que eran compañeros de clase y con eso tuve como suficiente.

**-Si ya sé** – Kurosaki me regreso a la realidad – **Lo que no sabíamos es que son primos hermanos –** Aquello no sólo me tomo por sorpresa sino que molestó en gran manera, por que Abarai iba tener secretos conmigo, no sólo era su amigo, era su capitán de equipo y sumando a todo aquello, había sido gracias a mi que había conseguido una cita con mi linda y difícil prima Tatsuki, sino fuera por mí Ella estaría saliendo con otro de mis mejores amigos, Ulquiorra Cifer - _Así me lo agradecía ocultándome quien era en verdad_- Y me imagino que no sólo a mí sino que también a mi prima –** Y pues dice Rukia que él también se fue temprano**- mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos – **Qué no entró a las últimas clases **– _¿Cómo es que esa chica sabía tanto sobre Ellos?_, si parecían muy discretos.

**- ¿Tú sabías que Renji pertenece a una familia importante?** – Pregunté molesto.

**-Ni idea **– Se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Cómo es que tu chica sabe tanto sobre Ellos?** – Cuestioné sin ocultar mi enfado.

**-El cuñado de Rukia es Byakuya Odelschrwanck y resulta que ÉL es primo de tu tutora y de Abarai – **Seguía leyendo** - ** **Por su hermana es que sabe mucho de Ellos **– Ichigo seguía mensajeandose con la chica pelinegra. Así que la información que la chica tenía era de fuente extremadamente confiable.

-**Entonces Ella debe saber donde viven** – Tuve la esperanza de recibir una respuesta positiva.

Ichigo negó – **Lo lamento **– Seguía escribiendo y leyendo a la vez – **Su cuñado es el presidente del Hotel matriz que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y como accionista mayoritario vive en el Penhouse que está en el último piso** –Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba – **Lo único que sabe es que todos los demás miembros de la familia viven en un mismo fraccionamiento y que en estos momentos deben estar celebrando el cumpleaños del abuelo de su cuñado **– Las palabras eran poco alentadoras, esa información no me daba ni las mínima pista de donde vivía –** Que su hermana le comento que llegaría tarde a casa** -

**- ¿Ahora qué harás?** – Me preguntó con curiosidad.

**-No es de tu incumbencia** – Dije girando sobre mis talones. Debía ir a buscar a la mejor amiga de Nel. _Ella era mi última opción_.

**-Hey** – Gritó Kurosaki –** No olvides que me vas a ayudar con mi Proyecto** – No hice nada por mirarle, seguí mi camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todo(a)s. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por su apoyo. Creo que se va estar actualizando con regularidad, no prometo un día en particular, ya que luego mis deberes no me lo permiten y no les quiero quedar mal. Pero, espero que la historia les siga gustando. A partir del capítulo cinco la historia se irá más rápido, así que no desesperen._

_Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, SII!, ^^, mientras más reviews, más motivada y mientras más motivada, más inspiración y si hay suficiente inspiración, acá tendrán más rápido los capis en red (JAJAJA, parece formula matemática) Así que espero seguir recibiendo de 5 a 6 reviews. Muchísimas Gracias a: **Akisa**(Hola, espero no haber tardado tanto y que la historia te siga gustando ^^. Habrá un poco de otras parejas, entre Ellas IchiRuki), **Pureheart01,Ani Kisuky** ( Gracias, espero que te siga gustando) **Tesake y Darien Tsukihino,** a las demás chicas les respondo por reply ^^._

_Pd. Tengo dos opciones de subir fic: Quien vota por el **one shot Shiyori** que tengo ya escrito o quién vota por el otro **fic NelGrimm** donde el prólogo ya está listo. Las votaciones están abiertas. Ustedes deciden. Tengo hasta el jueves para saber que se decidio._

_Les aprecia Alis chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **Besos Robados_

_**Autor: **Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:** Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

><p>-Cuarta Parte –<p>

Caminé lo suficiente para estar agotado, con hambre y sobre todo enfurecido. Había hecho los estúpidos ejercicios de relajación que nos ponía hacer el idiota de Ishida. Pero, ni así había logrado controlarme. Esta vez Nel se había pasado, nunca se le había ocurrido dejarme plantado y ahora de buenas a primeras no se presentaba, por más compromiso familiar que tuviera. Ella tenía un compromiso conmigo, no podía creer que estuviera pasando esto.

Llegue al gimnasio, donde se supone que encontraría a la mejor amiga Nel. Entre por el pasillo donde se encontraban los salones de entrenamiento, ya me acercaba al lugar donde tenía que ir, escuchaba la música a lo lejos. Se hizo un incomodo silencio que me dificulto ubicarme. Sin embargo, vi salir un par de señoritas vestidas con mallones y leotardos, supuse que la persona que buscaba se encontraba ahí. Llegue hasta el umbral de la puerta y caminé hacia una chica morena con cabellos rubios sujetos en una coleta alta, bebía agua y se secaba el sudor.

**-¿Harribel?** – Pregunté llamando la atención de la chica - **¿Tier Harribel?** – Interrogué, obteniendo una mirada desconfiada de la chica.

**-¿Quién la busca? **– Me respondió con una pregunta

**-¿Tú eres Tier Harribel?** – Pregunté de nueva cuenta, ignorando la pregunta que Ella había hecho segundos antes.

**-Le hice una pregunta** – Me dijo con suma seriedad, sin dejar de mirarme.

**-Me imagino** – Hice una pausa sin dejar de mirarle – **Tú debes ser la persona que estoy buscando-** Guardó la botella que tenía en las manos en una mochila deportiva – **Necesito de tu ayuda –**

Me miró con incredulidad, una vez que también había guardado la toalla en la mochila, se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en mi rostro. Me estudiaba detalladamente –** Pues por más que lo pienso, no tengo idea **– Entrecerró los ojos - **¿De qué es lo que el capitán del equipo de baloncesto necesita de mí?** – Sonreí abiertamente - _Sabía que la chica que estaba frente a mí era la persona que Yo buscaba_- Le sostuve la mirada, intimidándola. La chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás - **¿Acaso quiere que le monte una coreografía a los miembros del equipo?** – Dijo divertida. Estoy seguro que la sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro era a causa de su imaginación.

**-No tiene nada que ver con el equipo de basquetball **– Le dije más tranquilo – **Se que conoces muy bien a una persona que Yo también conozco** – Suavice el gesto de mi rostro y sonreí seductoramente.

La morena tragó saliva, estoy seguro que mi postura le desarmó – **No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién puede ser** – Su voz asomaba la duda.

-**Se trata de Renji **– Le dije sereno, acercándome a Ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había suficientes personas en el salón principal de casa de los abuelos. Solté un cansado suspiró y deje que mis pensamientos controlarán mi realidad - _¿Qué estaría haciendo Grimm en este momento?_ – Cuestioné al silencio -_Seguramente, se encuentra holgazaneando_ – me respondí de la misma manera. Algo que no era novedad si se trataba de Él. Cerré los ojos y ahí estaba otra vez esa imaginen, la acción había sido tan rápida que parecía no hubiese sido real. Pero, la calidez de sus labios se había gradado en los míos. Entonces, aquel beso tenía que ser real.

**-Nel-** Escuché a lo lejos una voz masculina – **Nelliel –** Abrí los ojos somnolienta – **Hey, no te duermas **– La voz de uno de mis primos me asustó- **Tranquila, soy Yo, Shinji** – Regrese a la realidad, me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la orilla que daban al jardín – **Es hora de las fotos familiares** – Sonrió con malicia, sabía que odiaba las fotografías y siempre aprovechaba este tipo de eventos para molestarme.

**-Déjame** – Le dije lanzándole un golpe al hombro.

-**Calma** – Sonrió nuevamente **– Tú eres quien estaba durmiendo** – Se encogió de hombros – **Yo sólo vine a despertarte –**

Sonreí complacida, Shinji era dos años mayor que Yo. A diferencia de Renji, quien tenía mi misma edad y con quien además iba en el mismo instituto, mismo grado y mismo salón. Nuestra relación era algo cómplice, las mejores e inimaginables travesuras, las habíamos hecho entre los dos cuando éramos niños

**-¿Es obligatorio lo de las fotos?** – Pregunté haciendo cara de miedo.

**-Me temo que si** – Asintió ofreciéndome una mano – **Vamos, la sesión de fotos está por comenzar **– Una vez que mi mano asió la suya, me halo del brazo para ponerme de pie – **Ya sabes **– Caminó a mi lado – **Fotos de los abuelos, de los hijos, de los nietos, por familias y así hasta que el abuelo este satisfecho** –

-_Toda una tortura_ - pensé mientras caminaba al lugar donde estaban los abuelos y otros miembros de la familia.

-**Nel** – La voz de Shinji interrumpió mis pensamientos **- ¿En qué pensabas hace un rato?** – Aquella pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Entre Shinji y Yo no había secretos. Sin embargo, necesitaba tiempo para acomodar mis ideas, tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, tiempo para enfrentar a la persona culpable de mi ensimismamiento. A pesar de no estarle mirando, sabía que de vez en vez dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba mi perfil, mirándome con preocupación.

-**En nada –** Mentí, una vez más, con todo descaro – _Muy mal Nel, esto de omitir la verdad se te está haciendo un mal hábito_ – regañó mi conciencia a mi Yo interno – **Es cansancio, un tonto programa que no me sale** – Me encogí de hombros, ignorando a mi conciencia.

**-Entiendo** – Me dijo poco convencido.

Shinji me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le ocultaba algo. Pero, de igual manera, sabía que en su tiempo sería de los primeros en compartir mi secreto, con toda la comprensión y espacio que podía brindarme no hizo más preguntas, lo que le agradecí de todo corazón. Y caminando del brazo de uno de mis primos favoritos hice unas cuantas notas mentales – _Tengo que dejar de pensar en Grimmjow _– Me reprendí en silencio - _Nada le da el derecho de monopolizar mis pensamientos_ – Solté un imperceptible suspiro- _No podía ser Yo quien se lo permitiera_ – Me cercioré de que mi mente captará el mensaje - _No cuando éramos dos chicos con distintos tipos de vida, anhelos completamente diferentes y destinos muy lejanos el uno del otro_ – Sonreí tristemente, esperando que mi razón venciera lo que mi corazón se negaba a aceptar ya desde un par de semanas atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tier Harribel había resultado ser una chica guapa y sobre todo astuta, si le decía de buenas a primeras que a quien buscaba era a Nel. Estoy seguro que se negaría a darme cualquier tipo de información, así fuera algo tan insignificante y básico. Así que recurrí a mi carta maestra, si Ella iba en el mismo salón que Abarai y Él a su vez pertenecía al equipo de básquet y al ser Yo el capitán, No habría nada sospechoso porque Yo quisiera localizarle.

Me miró con más desconfianza aún –** ¿Qué necesita de Abarai?** – Me respondió con una pregunta y nombró a Renji por su apellido, como mostrando que la relación que tenía con Él, no era lo suficiente estrecha como para que Ella supiera algo de Él.

-**Necesito darle una información** – Me acerque más Ella, lo que hizo que retrocediera –** Lo he buscado por todos lados y nada que lo encuentro** – Dije sin rodeos.

-**Abarai no entró a las últimas clases** – Me dijo muy convencida de Ello – **No tengo idea de donde se haya metido** – Fue muy sincera con sus palabras – **Nosotros somos compañeros de clase, pero, de eso hacer los mejores amigos, hay mucha distancia**- Me respondió con toda la seriedad que pudo – **Es todo lo que le puedo decir **– Se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Un número telefónico donde pueda contactarlo?** – Pregunté curioso.

**-Lo lamento** – Me dijo ya más relajada – **No lo tengo** – Negó con la cabeza bajando su rostro, creo que mi cercanía le intimidaba.

**-Alguien … **- Dudé - **¿Qué pueda ayudarme? **– Pregunté, esperando una buena respuesta, algo que me acercará más a Nel.

**-Pues, en este momento no lo hay** – Me dijo decepcionada por no ser de mucha ayuda – **La persona que podría ayudarlo no está** - Estoy seguro que se trata de Nel - **Salió temprano hoy y lo más probable es que ambos anden en el mismo evento **– Me miró estudiando nuevamente mis gestos.

-**Me puedes dar los datos de esa persona** – Pregunté con tacto, lo menos que quería en ese momento era perder lo mucho que había podido conseguir de información con la chica.

Ella negó, no dejaba de mirarme – **Lo siento **– Creo que lo que vi en su rostro fue desconfianza, parecía que la tenía en mis manos y al bajar la guardia. Ella volvió a tener el control y valor suficiente para negarme lo que tanto anhelaba - _Demonios_ – Maldije en silencio, sabía que podía obtener algo de la chica, así que volví hacer los ejercicios de relajación, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era perder los estribos e intimidar a la chica.

**-Por favor **– Dije casi en suplica, poco común en mí – **Necesito localizarle** – Mis palabras llevaban doble intensión, un doble mensaje, donde en realidad quería decirle que necesitaba los datos de Nel, que a quien necesitaba encontrar era a Ella.

**-Sabes **– Sonrió – **No pareces mala persona…** – Hizo una pausa, todavía no me había presentado, era lógico que no pudiera llamarme por mi nombre.

– **Grimmjow ****Jaegerjaques** **–**Le respondí adivinando su pensamiento – **Puedes llamarme Jaegerjaques, así me conoce la mayoría** – Le sonreí intentando rescatar el vinculo que parecía empezábamos a establecer.

-**Bien, Jaegerjaques, como te decía** – Soltó un suspiro, checando que nadie estuviera en el salón, al parecer no quería que alguien escuchará lo que iba a decirme – **Si te digo que no tengo los datos de la persona que te puede ayudar a localizar a Abarai **– Descruzó sus brazos acercándose un poco más a mí – **Te mentiría** – Volvió a sonreír con más confianza – **Pero, como me has caído bien y supongo que conoces a esa persona** – Bingo, estaba a punto de confiarme los datos de Nel – **De hecho es tu tutora, Nelliel Tu Odelschnwack, pero tengo prohibidísimo por Ella dar sus datos, así que no te puedo dar su número, Lo siento** – Supongo que no pude disimular la frustración y desilusión que sus palabras me despertaban – **Pero…** – Aquello me dio una esperanza – **Sólo puedo decirte que los encontrarás en el mismo lugar **– Llevó su mano derecha al mentón –** Te diré un secreto –** Me dijo bajando la voz –** Abarai y Nel son primos hermanos y hoy es cumpleaños de su abuelo** – Se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de mi rostro para sentir su aliento – **Ambos viven en el mismo lugar, de hecho la mayor parte de la familia vive en ese fraccionamiento, si logras encontrar el lugar** – Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la postura que había tomado –**Seguro que encontrarás a Abarai** – Se sonrojo al ver que le sonreía como muestra de agradecimiento, logre que se pusiera nerviosa.

**-¿Por qué tanto misterio?** – Susurré de la misma manera que Ella lo hacía – **Pareciera que el abuelo de ambos fuera el Primer ministro** – Solté una risita divertida. Mis palabras le hicieron palidecer.

**-¡Dios mío!** – Exclamó poniendo una distancia prudente entre nosotros –** Eres muy listo o eres brujo** – Hizo la observación con nerviosismo – **Así es** – Captó toda mi atención - _No puede ser posible_– Pensé incrédulo - **El abuelo de Nel y de Abarai es Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Primer ministro de Japón** – Su voz era un susurro –** De ahí la discreción de los chicos** – Me miró compartiendo el secreto, con complicidad – **Ahora comprendes por qué no puedo darte la información que tanto buscas** – Asentí en silencio, todavía me sentía desubicado, no podía creer lo que Harribel me decía

– **Pero para que Nel, Abarai y el primer ministro sean familia, ¿No deberían llevar los mismos apellidos?** – Pregunté en voz alta, intentaba convencerme de que era una mala jugada de mi mente, seguro todo era una broma. Una mala jugada por parte de la morena.

-**Para proteger a su familia el abuelo de Nel y Abarai se cambio su apellido, en realidad su nombre es Odelschwanck Yamamoto** – Seguía susurrando – **El abuelo de los chicos adoptó el nombre y apellido de uno de sus ancestros que tuvo un cargo muy importante en la milicia** – Me hizo señas de que bajara la voz – **Ya no te puedo decir más, he hablado mucho, Nel me va mandar a encerrar por traición a la nación** – Soltó una risita nerviosa – **Espero que con lo que ahora sabes, sea suficiente para localizar a Abarai** – Harribel me había caído muy bien, tenía que reconocer que era una excelente amiga, estando en su posición, incluso Yo no hubiese dado más información, simplemente un no tengo idea y nadie hubiera podido hacerme decir lo contrario. La morena se había arriesgado lo suficiente como para perder una amistad, así que para dejar su conciencia tranquila, mejor hablaría con la otra opción que tenía y que lo más probable era que Ella si tuviese más información para mí.

**-Ya veré como me las arregló –** Le sonreí – **No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que tuvimos esta conversación** – Le dije dándole la confianza que necesitaba.

–** Nos vemos** – Metí las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y camine hacia la salida.

**-Gracias** – Recibí como despedida – **Espero tengas suerte** – Estaba seguro que la tendría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

_**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todo(a)s. Espero sigan disfrutando del fic, Ya han aparecido otros dos miembros más de la familia y un miembro más del equipo de basquetball(Aunque sólo esta mencionado). Tuve que cortar este capítulo, me estaba quedando muy largo. Así que la siguiente parte se viene para la próxima semana, ya sólo faltan dos escenas más y tendremos la tan esperada venganza de Grimm, creo que pondrá en serios aprietos a Nel. En el siguiente capítulo se va dar a conocer la familia completa y extensa de Nel. Este fic se va alargar más de lo que imaginé._

_Agradezco a todos los que siguen el fic y sobre todo aquellos que toman de su valioso tiempo y me dejan un comentario. Tomaré en cuenta cada una de sus sugerencias, ya estoy pensando en las próximas escenas donde poder acomodar los besos sugeridos por algunas lectoras. Gracias a **Akisa** (Hola linda! Ya estoy acá nuevamente. Me alegra que te guste la relación de Estos dos, me inspiré en una amistad que tenían dos de mis mejores amigos en la secundaria y sobre la tardanza en actualizar, prometo no hacerlo, siempre que dejen reviews, así sabré que siguen leyendo y alguien espera actualización.) **Dairen Tsukihino y Tesake** (Nos leemos por Reply) **Pureheart01, Any kisuky y Sheryl Nome** extrañé sus comentarios, espero sigan leyendo y siga gustándoles el fic._

_Sobre el fic nuevo solo Tesake voto, así que para el domingo acá estará el Prólogo del nuevo fic NelGrimm._

_Salu2!, hasta la siguiente entrega._

_Al chan (alias Rinko Inukai)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Besos Robados_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

-Quinta Parte –

Me quede observando como el fotógrafo les pedía a todos mis tíos que se acomodarán detrás de mis abuelos. La abuela Kirio estaba preciosa con su vestido turquesa, sus ojos brillaban con sólo vernos ahí. Nos sonreímos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. La abuela era una mujer muy sabia y hermosa. –_El martirio está a punto de comenzar_ – pensé dirigiendo la mirada a todos los miembros de la familia que estábamos ahí. Primero sacarían foto a mis tíos y tía en compañía de mis abuelos, luego sumarían a sus respectivas parejas, después la foto de los nietos y por último desfilaríamos por familias junto con los abuelos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Por qué no contestabas?** – Pregunté furioso, llevaba más de diez minutos marcando y me desesperaba el hecho de ser ignorado.

-**Tranquilo** – Recibí por respuesta – **Estaba entrenando** – Respiró profundamente – **Espero que sea importante **– Dijo con fastidio – **Al Sensei no le gusta que pierda el tiempo, recuerda las nacionales están cerca –**

**- Dame el número de Abarai** – Le dije sin dar importancia a todo su discurso.

**-Tú no cambias Grimm** – Me dijo molesta – **Ni un, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te ha ido?** – Soltó un bufido.

**-No tenías prisa **– Le dije con toda seriedad – **Sólo dame el número** –

-**Trátame con cariño** – Sonrió divertida.

Algunas veces Tatsuki lograba exasperarme, no tenía idea de que le veían los chicos como Ulquiorra y Renji. Supongo que sería algo que se encontraba muy oculto a la vista de la mayoría de las personas y que sólo chicos como Abarai y Cifer podían ver. Antes no le había conocido ningún pretendiente. Y ahora, no sólo era uno, sino dos.

**-¿Quieres morir? **– Pregunté con Ironía y con una sádica mueca en mi rostro.

**-No me intimidas** – Soltó una risa divertida – **Deja tus instintos asesinos para otras personas **– parecía que la veía frente a mí – **Y pues ya no pierdas tu tiempo **– hizo un escaso silencio – **No tengo su número** -

**-¿Cómo es posible que estés saliendo con Él y no tengas su número?** – Interrogué molesto.

**-Oye cálmate **– Me respondió igual de molesta que Yo – **A penas hemos salido cuatro veces, eso no significa que tengamos una relación formal **- Dijo con un poco de calma.

**-Demonios** – Maldije. Mi única esperanza y al parecer no iba a obtener lo que quería.

**- Si te sirve de algo** – Dijo dudando – **Hoy nos vimos, me invito a tomar un café y me trajo a mi entrenamiento** – Podría jurar que lo dijo casi soñado, algo poco característico en Tat, todo indicaba que Abarai le interesaba.

**-Ajá **– Asentí indicando que le escuchaba atento.

-**Comentó que tenía una celebración familiar muy importante, que comería en casa de sus abuelos **– El tono de su voz era serena.

**-Entiendo** – Dije igual o peor de frustrado. Ella me dio la misma información que ya sabía gracias a la chica de Kurosaki y a Harribel la amiga de Nel.

**- Por cierto,… Grimm** – La voz cautelosa de Tat me alerto.

**-Mmm** – No hablé, espere paciente para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme

-**Tú sabías que Ulquiorra y Renji son primos** – Manifestó con recelo.

**-¿Cómo?**- Solté incrédulo. Aquello no sólo me tomo por sorpresa. Me dio una luz de esperanza, aquella que muere al último supongo – **Que chiquito es el mundo** – Dije entre dientes.

-**El viernes pasado que Renji me fue a dejar a la Academia de música me entere-** Dijo curiosa- **Ambos se sorprendieron mucho de verse** – Hizo un incomodo silencioso.

**-¿Cómo te enteraste de su parentesco?** – Pregunté cauteloso. Si Tatsuki se daba cuenta de que en mi llamada había una doble intensión, mis planes se vendrían abajo.

**-Ulquiorra me lo dijo** – Contesto como si buscará las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando – **Ese día que se encontraron Renji sólo dijo: "Cifer" a Ulquiorra y Él no respondió-** Hizo otro silencio incomodo - **Ya sabes con su mirada gélida, le observó como si pudiera arrebatarle la vida y asintió poco convencido con la compañía que Yo tenía** – Respiró profundo – **Renji se despidió de mí y luego Ulquiorra entro conmigo a la academia y me preguntó que de donde conocía a Renji** –

**-Y le dijiste que fue gracias a mí** – Le interrumpí – _**MALDICIÓN **_– Maldije en silencio.

Cifer debía estarme odiando en este momento. No sólo había ayudado a otro amigo que tenía poco de conocer a salir con mi prima. Había traicionado una amistad de muchos años, tenía cerca de 8 años de conocer a Cifer y a pesar de que su vida era un completo misterio, siempre había estado ahí para ayudarnos a Tatsuki y a mí. Desde que habíamos entrado a la academia de música y decidiéramos formar una banda de Rock alternativo, éramos amigos para las buenas y las malas. Y sabiendo que Él quería una oportunidad con Tatsuki, Yo le di esa oportunidad a Abarai, a quien tenía sólo dos años de conocer, a causa de ser compañeros de equipo de basquetball y de insistir en que se la presentará, accedí, la verdad nunca pensé que fuera del tipo de chico que interesase a Tat, siempre pensé que terminaría siendo la novia de Ichigo, con quien se lleva muy bien. Pero la vida, se encargaba de hacer con el destino de las personas lo que se le daba la gana. Y en lo personal, nunca he pensado que mi prima sea la mejor opción para Cifer. Yo creo que el tipo de chica que le conviene es otra.

**-Pues sí** – Me respondió desconcertada –** Que querías que le dijera** – Su tono de voz empezaba a cambiar – **¿En qué estas metido? **– Me preguntó sin rodeos.

**-En nada **– Respondí con rapidez antes de que Ella pudiera indagar de más – **No tenía idea de que Abarai y Cifer fueran primos **– Chasqueé la lengua – **Ulquiorra es uno de mis mejores amigos y Tú sabes que Él siente por ti algo más que una simple amistad y en lugar de hacer por Él, hice por un chico que resulto ser su primo **– Ya me sentía de lo peor, -_Ja, Soy de lo peor_ – Me dije en silencio. Pero, de eso hacer poco honorable, había mucha distancia. Tenía una deuda incomprensible con un muy buen amigo.

**-Estas metido en un serio problema** – El tono de sus palabras, eran de burla pura – **Mira que hacer más por un desconocido que por un mejor amigo** – Quería estrangularla, Tat suele tener una lengua muy afilada. La mayoría de las veces su impulsividad es uno de sus más grandes defectos.

**-Estás muerta **– Le dije imaginando una muerte sádica y sangrienta.

**-No es para tanto** – Me dijo, intentando suavizar la situación – **Todo esto es una oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo** – Se rio – **Abarai es un buen chico, no te lo voy a negar me gusta **– Como siempre muy directa, característico de Ella – **Pero, si no he formalizado nuestra relación, si no le he dado el sí, es porque mi amistad con Ulquiorra es más importante y Él merece a otra CHICA no a mí –** Cuando menciono la palabra "Chica", estoy seguro que nuestros pensamientos se conectaron, y ambos trajimos a nuestra mente a una chica pelirroja, simpática, amable y entusiasta que es una joya tocando el violín. – **Y hasta que no se dé cuenta de Ello, no pienso ser la novia de Abarai **– sus palabras daban miedo, mucha determinación en una mujer, asustaba.

-**Ya te pidió que seas su novia** – Le dije como afirmación –** Y le has bateado **– ¿Cómo lo hacía?, Tat era experta en rechazar chicos, mucho antes de que Ella se diera cuenta de que alguno de Ellos estaba interesado en Ella - _Debía reconocerlo_ - Mi prima a pesar de todo, de su carácter temperamental, impulsivo, rudo y directo era una chica linda, de una belleza poco común.

**-Pues he dejado las cosas claras** – Divertida – **Ya sabes las cartas sobre la mesa, sin trampas, sin sorpresas** – Parecía que podía verle, imaginaba sus gestos – **Y el tiempo será quien decida** –

**-Suerte** – Tat se merecía alguien que valorará lo que Ella era y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a entregar y esa persona era Abarai, no podía equivocarme.

**-Volviendo a lo Tuyo** – Cambio el tema, Tat es enemiga de las cursilerías y todo aquello que para Ella muestre su vulnerabilidad y debilidad. Según Ella tenía una imagen que cuidar – **Supongo que si vas a casa de Ulquiorra podrás encontrar a Renji** - Sus palabras me agradaban – **Ulquiorra una vez me dijo que vivía en un fraccionamiento donde vivía toda su familia. Es como un lugar exclusivo para la Familia Odelschwank, salvó unos cuantos familiares que tienen que vivir fuera del país y de la ciudad por sus trabajos, incluyendo a un primo que vive en un hotel y a su hermano Nnoitra que estudia fuera del país** – Estaba sin palabras. Cómo era posible que Tat conociera muchas cosas de la familia de Cifer, si parecía ser un hombre envuelto en misterio.

**-¿Cómo rayos sabes tanto? **– Solté la pregunta impulsivamente – **Cifer parece ser un misterio caminante **–

**-Jeje **– rio con diversión – **Es información que ha ido compartiendo conmigo a través de los años, se llama confianza **–

- **Se llama estoy interesado en ti y quiero que sepas que sabes cosas que otras chicas no sabrán nunca –** Ahora era Yo quien me burlaba.

**-Graciosito** – Dijo juguetonamente – **Tengo que irme** – Simuló molestia, conocía todas sus reacciones. Ambos las conocíamos, del uno y del otro. Éramos los primos más cercanos de la familia – **He desperdiciado mis valiosos veinte minutos de descanso en tu desesperada e importante llamada **– Hizo un silencio – **Seguro que estas en problemas y no me quieres decir, Allá Tú** – Sonrió – **Sabes que de todas formas me voy a enterar** – Lo sabía si no era Abarai a quien le sacará la información, su fuente más cercana sería Cifer.

**-Cuando sea el momento te lo diré** – Dije en mi defensa. Esa chica algunas veces se creía una Super heroína.

**-Lo sé** – Nunca mostraba miedo a nada. Le gustaba jugar con fuego.

-**Dicen por ahí que el que juega con fuego se quema **– Le dije para infundirle temor.

**-Ten cuidado no te vayas a quemar** - Característico de Ella – **Te quiero Grimm, aunque no lo parezca **– Odiaba cuando se mostraba protectora –** No te metas en problemas innecesarios **– Corto la llamada, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de su Sensei amenazándola en ponerle la rutina doble.

Ahora entendía todo, el hecho de que Renji y Ulquiorra se fijarán en Tat, tenía que ver con mal de familia. Con aquella idea me dispuse a marcar a Cifer, arriesgándolo todo. Estaba consciente de que él podía rechazar mi llamada y quedaría más frustrado que al principio – **No puedo creer que esté haciendo todo esto por una desconocida** - Musité

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El primer retrato quedo así: En uno de los extremos el tío Kisuke, a su lado el tío Kaien, seguido de él estaba el tío Kenpachi, justo en medio se encontraba la tía Isane, "_el tesoro de la familia_" como la llama el abuelo; acompañada muy de cerca del tío Shunsui, a su izquierda estaba mi apuesto padre Jushiro y por último el tío Kensei. Una fotografía digna de recordar, seguro que la abuela insistiría en tenerla en el álbum "_sagrado"_ familiar como a los nietos se nos había hecho por costumbre nombrarlo. Se trataba de un álbum con larga historia. Lo que todos sabíamos era que el abuelo se lo había obsequiado cuando eran novios y le había hecho prometer que en ese álbum guardaría todos los recuerdos significativos de su vida matrimonial. En él había fotos desde su boda, luna de miel, fotografías de cada uno de los miembros de familia, incluyendo fotografías mías. Supongo que algunas de las fotografías tomadas este día irán a parar al _"álbum sagrado"_.

En el siguiente retrato incluyeron a mís tías, tío y madre. Luego nos pidieron que los nietos nos acomodáramos para incluirnos en el retrato de la extensa familia. E increíblemente como si fuera imposible tener una familia más numerosa, algunos de mis primos desfilaron con sus esposas e hijos. El primo Starrk tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Yume de cuatro años y a un lado de él su linda esposa Cirucci, Ikkaku sostenía en brazos al lindo Aoi de seis meses y muy feliz acompañándolo estaba Mizuho, Sosuke junto a su esposa Momo, cada uno sostenían a Kouga y Souta; los hermosos y simpáticos cuates de un año. Granz sostenía en brazos a Liza de tres años y junto a Él su linda esposa Loly sostenía a la hermosa Kat de tres meses y nuestro querido y Primo mayor Byayuka situado muy contento a un lado de su hermosa y amable esposa Hisana que se encuentra de seis meses de embarazo, después de algunos años de espera, viene en camino su primer hijo.

Mis abuelos adoraban aquellos momentos en los cuales la familia podía reunirse y disfrutar de aquellas celebraciones. Todos teníamos la oportunidad de conversar y de darnos cuenta que había de nuevo en nuestras vidas. A mí en lo personal, me gusta mucho ver quiénes son los nuevos miembros de la familia y a que se han ido dedicando los chicos, la mayoría ha heredado los negocios de la familia, y otros tienen cargos políticos y militares.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Contesta, Contesta –** Decía entre dientes. Esperando que el chico misterio me respondiera la llamada, seguro que se estaba cobrando caro mi traición. Aunque, después me lo iba a agradecer, por el momento se aprovecharía de la situación y me haría sufrir lo más que pudiera. Esta era la décima llamada, tenía que responder a mi llamada.

**-¿Qué quieres?** – Escuché la voz gélida de Cifer al otro lado del auricular.

**-Por fin **– Solté molesto – **Te dignaste a contestar** –

**-Estoy ocupado** – Sus palabras eran cortantes y su tono era poco expresivo, característico de Él. Sin embargo, podía percibir la hostilidad y lo poco cómodo que estaba con mi llamada.

**-Necesito que me digas donde vives** – Fui al grano, Cifer no era del tipo de chicos que necesitaban rodeos, mientras más franco y directo mejor.

**-Esa es información confidencial** – Respondió.

Obtener la información que necesitaba iba ser más difícil de lo que había pensado, necesitaba todo el autocontrol para no estallar – _El que se enoja pierde_ – Me recordó mi conciencia. Respiré hondo – **Vamos Cifer **– Me arriesgué – **Esa información se le puede dar a un amigo** – Caminé sólo hacia la guillotina.

-**Tú lo has dicho, a un amigo** – Hizo un escaso silencio, incomodo por cierto – **Tú no eres mi amigo **– Bang, me dio el tiro de gracia.

**-Lo lamento Cifer** – Me disculpe, aunque no lo manifestara, Ulquiorra estaba furioso, lo conocía de muchos años atrás – **No tenía idea de que Abarai era tu primo** –

-**Sabes que estoy muy interesado en Tatsuki** – A pesar de que sus palabras no manifestaban emociones. Sabía que entre líneas había reproche **-Hasta mañana ****Jaegerjaques****– **

**-****No es posible, va a cortar la llamada **- Tenía que hacer algo para detenerle.

**-Por favor – **Me puse en charola de plata –** No cortes**-

-**¡Vaya!, Esto es nuevo** – Pude percibir un poco de burla en sus palabras – **Jaegerjaques suplicando**** -** Odiaba estar en manos de los demás **– Interesante** –

**-Necesito hablar con una de tus primas **– Volví a ser directo.

**-Dime el recado, se lo daré** – Dijo indiferente.

**-No has entendido **– Estaba al borde de perder el control – **Necesito hacerlo personalmente –**

-**Imagino que mi prima no quiere tener trato personal contigo** – Percibí nuevamente esa burla única de él – **No te dijo donde vivimos, eso significa que no eres de su confianza – **

**-Tú ganas Cifer** – Me odie al derrotarme – _Es una batalla perdida Grimmjow_ – Me dije en silencio –_ Todavía no pierdes la Guerra_ – Volví a repetirme mentalmente – **No debí ayudar al estúpido de Abarai a salir con mi prima, siendo Tú uno de mis mejores amigos** – Solté un corto suspiro – **Es sólo que pienso que no es a Ella a quien quieres **– Hice otra pausa –** Pensé que te hacia un favor – **

**- No pienso ayudarte** – Me dijo con determinación**.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los retratos por familias empezaron. Los primeros en aparecen en escena fueron el tío Kisuke y la tía Yourichi, acompañados de los _"chicos rubios"_, así les llamábamos a nuestros primos por ser todos rubios, cuatro apuestos jóvenes: Shinji de diecinueve años, seguido de Izuru de veinte años, Finndoll Calius de veintidós y Granz de veinticinco años acompañado de su esposa e hijas.

**-La familia Abarai **– llamó el fotógrafo. Haciendo acto de presencia se acercaron hacia donde estaban los abuelos el tío Chojiro y la tía Isane a sus costados estaban Renji de diecisiete años, a un lado Jinta de quince años y al otro extremo estaba Tesra de veinte años. Después de Ellos como si pudieran leerle la mente al fotógrafo se acomodaron en sus posiciones el tío Kenpachi y la tía Lisa. A un lado de la tía estaba Ggio Vega de dieciocho años, a un lado de él estaba Hisagi de veinte años y al otro extremo junto al tío Kenpachi estaban Byakuya y su esposa Hisana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Ulquiorra **– Dije su nombre entre dientes –** Tengo que hablar con tu prima Nelliel** – Se me terminaban las opciones – **Sólo pásame su número o pásala al teléfono** –

-**Así que de mis dos primas –** Sabía que sonreía – **Conoces a la más difícil, es un hecho que no te daré la información** – Guardó silencio – **Nel es muy discreta y si no te dio sus datos quiere decir que Ella no te considera confiable, si se hubiese tratado de Ran tal vez hubiese accedido** -

- **Haré lo que me pidas **– Esto era lo último que iba a decir, sino lograba obtener la información ya no suplicaría más y Nel tendría que empezar a pedir a Dios por qué calmará mi ira.

**- Mi prima no te conviene Jaegerjaques** – Hizo uso de mis palabras – **Te hago un favor –**

**-Eso lo decido Yo** – Mi mal genio se hizo presente y me arriesgue a que Cifer me cortará la llamada.

**-Eso mismo pienso Yo** – Se dijo con seriedad – **Quiero una cita con Tatsuki** –sus palabras eran una órden – **Arriesgo mi vida al permitirte venir a buscar a Nel –**

-**Entiendo** – Solté satisfecho con el trato –** Te conseguiré una cita con Tatsuki** – sonreí – Te **daré información de primera mano, Tat no ha formalizado nada con Abarai, aún tienes oportunidad –**

**- Perfecto** – Podría jurar que en su voz había satisfacción.

**-Aunque sigo pensando que Tú de quien estas enamorado es de la señorita Inoue **– Volví a insistir – **Deberías considerar invitarla a salir, Yo podría ayudarte a conseguir una cita –**

**-Guarda silencio, te enviaré la dirección por mensaje **– Se escuchó que alguien le llamaba – **Nel va a asesinarme, pero seguro tú morirás primero –**

**-Que consuelo **– Dije más feliz que nunca **– Puedo con eso y más –**

**-No conoces a Nel, sin duda va a asesinarte **– Volvieron a llamarle **– Estas sólo en esto, no te conozco –** Y después de esto corto la llamada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- **Sigo sin entender cuál es el fin de tomar todas estas fotos** – dijo Mizuiro de dieciocho años.

-**No te quejes y camina** – Escuché que Ikkaku, quien tenía veintitrés años y con todo el derecho que le daba ser el hermano mayor le reprendió.

-**Pero…** -

-**No hay pero que valga **- Fue interrumpido ahora por su hermano Yumichika de veinte años – **La abuela ama este tipo de celebraciones, así que deja de quejarte **– Sonrió con malicia – **El abuelo te mandará a encarcelar si intentas ir en contra de los deseos de la abuela Kirio –**

Custodiado por sus hermanos Mizuiro caminó hasta donde estaban sentados los abuelos y se acomodaron detrás de Ellos, esperando que el tío Kaien, la tía Miyako y una cansada Mizuho se acercase a su marido y le entregase al pequeño Aoi en sus brazos – _**Sonríe Cariño**_– Dijo entre dientes Ikkaku. Había alcanzado a leerle los labios, una habilidad que había adquirido desde que era muy pequeña. Una especie de _"comunicación silenciosa"_ que teníamos por costumbre Renji, Shinji, Ulquiorra, Hisagi y Rangiku cuando éramos niños, así los mayores no se enteraban de nuestras travesuras.

La tía Nanao fue tras el tío Shunsui, quien como de costumbre, andaba coqueteando con algunas lindas mujeres. Por suerte que la tía estaba segura de lo mucho que Él la amaba y al conocerlo y con veintiocho años de casados no le quedaba de otra más que reprenderle con gracia ante las miradas divertidas de quienes presenciábamos la escena. Seguidos de ellos, los primos Starrk de veintisiete años y Sosuke de veinticinco, ambos acompañados de sus lindas y simpáticas esposas, Cirucci y Momo y en sus brazos muy protectores llevaban a sus pequeños, Yume, Souta y Kouga. Y los primos solteros y más jóvenes de la familia Odeleschwank Ise, Nnoitra de veinte años y Ulquiorra Cifer de diecisiete en los extremos, listos para sonreír y formar un elegante retrato de familia.

La tía Mashiro a un lado del tío Kensei se encontraba lista para ser la siguiente familia en ser fotografiada. Por ahí muy cerca estaban el primo Sado de veinte años y su hermana la pequeña Rangiku de diecisiete años muy acaramelada junto a su novio Toshiro Hitsugaya de veinte años, a quien había conocido gracias a su hermano y a los primos Hisagi y Kira de quienes fue compañero del bachillerato, llevaban dos años de relación amorosa afectuosa y tormentosa. Aunque Rangiku insistía en que Toshiro posará a su lado para la foto familiar. El abuelo se negó rotundamente, para algunos asuntos podía ser demasiado estricto y difícil de persuadir. Él le dijo que hasta que no estuvieran casados, el joven Hitsugaya no podría posar en ninguna foto familiar. Y ante las palabras del abuelo y mirada reprochadora del tío Kensei. Rangiku no insistió más.

_-Por fin_ – Pensé al ver que la familia del tío Kensei se retiraba para dejar espacio a la familia que seguía – _La nuestra_ – Sonreí acercándome hacia donde estaban mis abuelos. Mis padres ya se habían adelantado.

**-Por aquí Retsu** – El abuelo le pidió a mamá que se situará a su lado, por lo que mi padre se situó a un lado de la abuela Kirio – **Nel, princesa** – Me habló la abuela – **Ven aquí, siéntate** - Indicándome que deseaba que me sentará frente a Ellos, justo en medio – **Sonrían** – El fotógrafo llamó nuestra atención y obedeciendo a sus palabras sonreímos. La familia más pequeña de los Odelschwank se encontraba felizmente posando para un memorable retrato de familia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de conseguir la dirección que tanto anhelaba caminé de regreso hacia el centro de cómputo y le pedí a Kurosaki que me prestará su coche para ir en busca de Nel. Batallé un poco para que accediera, pero una vez que casi le firme una hoja donde decía que me comprometía ya no ayudarle con su trabajo de investigación, sino hacerlo, fue mucho más sencillo. Lo que Él no sabía era que al tener mucho trabajo acumulado, eso me daría las razones indicadas para pasar mucho más tiempo del deseado con mi tutora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El alboroto creado por la sesión fotográfica me había dejado de lo más cansada. Necesitaba un poco de espacio, algo de aire fresco. Así que, salí al jardín dispuesta a olvidarme de todo y de todos. En especial, a cierta persona en la que no podía parar de pensar.

– ¡_**Dios mío!**_ – Exclamé al ver a Grimmjow frente a mí. Las puertas del portón y unos cuantos metros eran el único obstáculo que impedía pudiésemos estar muy cerca. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí un leve brinco en mi pecho, aquella sensación de alegría que no podía disimular cada vez que pensaba en ese fugaz beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas de la autora: Hola! Lamento la demora. Para compensar la tardanza he hecho el capi más largo. Ojala la espera haya valido la pena. Por fin, han aparecido en escena la extensa familia de Nel.

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews:** Akisa**(Hola linda!, lamento la demora, entre el trabajo y el vicio, no tuve mucho tiempo para terminar este capí, espero sea de tu agrado haber conocido a todos los miembros de la familia de Nel.)**Tesake y Dairen Tsukihino.** El capítulo 6 ya viene pronto, espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Pd. Para quienes esperan el capi 1 del fic: "Tú, mi razón de amar", en esta semana que viene lo subo.

Al chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Besos Robados_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

><p>-Sexta Parte –<p>

_**-Lo que me faltaba**_ – Pensé al verle ahí frente a mí. Debía tratarse de una ilusión, me encontraba lo suficientemente cansada y abrumada como para imaginar cosas.

Me quede ahí inmóvil, mis piernas no avanzaban y mi cerebro intentaba procesar la información mucho más rápido que mi cuerpo. La sensación que tenía – _era dicha_ – Dios, debía estar al borde de la locura – _**No es verdad**_ – Me dije en silencio –_**Esto no está pasando**_ – Hice un gesto cómico, reflejado en los vidrios de los ventanales. Cuando por fin mi cuerpo reaccionó a lo que mi cerebro le pedía – _**MUEVETE**_ – Gritó mi conciencia –_**Regresa a la fiesta**_ – Me dije convencida de que la idea de tomar aire fresco había sido estúpida.

**-Espera** –Escuché la voz varonil – _**Era real **_– Pensé incrédula, mis piernas temblaron, nuevamente inmóvil, con la única diferencia de tenerle a unos escasos metros delante de mí. Las rejas del portón de la entrada principal nos separaban, sin estas, en unas cinco zancadas le tendría a escasos centímetros de mi persona. Palidecí, no pude evitarlo.

**-Tranquila** – Sonrió seductoramente – **Quita esa cara** – Su risa se agravó - **No se trata de una visita fantasmal – **

¡Oh!, como odiaba esa seguridad soberbia que lo caracterizaba y que al mismo tiempo le hacia una persona enigmática, atractiva y socarronamente irresistible. Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo. Grimm era el único chico que lograba que perdiera la calma, la valentía y la seguridad en mí misma. Su personalidad rayaba en lo hipnotizante y perturbador para una persona tan sencilla, capaz y racional como lo era Yo. Todo un panorama paradójico para mí, odio estar en situaciones donde mi vulnerabilidad está en la línea entre ser dominante o dejarme dominar –_ La sangre de muchos no tan inocentes correría esa misma tarde _ - Controlé mi respiración, no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto de verme a su merced –

**-¡DETENTE!** – Le escuché gritar, cuando vio que giraba mi cuerpo para ir dentro de la casa. Como si estuviera hechizada y obligada a obedecer, obedecí _– Maldije por esta acción_- Se suponía que estaba en mis dominios, no tenía porque intimidarme, ni mucho menos por que sentirme sumisa e insegura.

No dije nada. Clavé mi mirada a la suya – _Aquello había sido una súplica_- Me tomó por sorpresa, no lo demostré. Ante aquella actitud cedí – **Dime **- Le dije sin dejar de mirarle. Esperaba con ansias una respuesta.

**-Qué demonios pensabas** – Sus palabras cargadas de hostilidad, me hicieron dudar, en si la actitud de hacía un rato era autentica o fingida – **No tuviste la gentileza de avisar que me dejarías plantado** – Siguió diciendo sin permitirme hablar – **Yo … **- Vaciló –** Me preocupé** – Aquellas palabras no las esperaba, me desarmaron, la coraza y toda la ofensiva que me encontraba preparando quedaron sin razón de ser, después de todo su actitud era autentica, pero su manera de ser no le permitía ser del todo vulnerable frente a los demás. Sonreí internamente. El hecho de verle ahí frente a mí significaba que había hecho todo por encontrarme, seguramente alguien de la familia le había ayudado.

**-Claro que te lo dije** – Le respondí un poco más tranquila – **Desde la semana pasada lo mencione **– Solté un suspiró – **Pero nunca me prestas atención a lo que digo** – Le reproché – **Haz memoria **– fruncí en ceño - **Estábamos haciendo el análisis de la lectura** – Hice otra pausa –** Cuando te dije que iba tener un compromiso familiar y que por esa razón no tendríamos clase de regularización este día** – Estoy casi segura que lo recordó, su cara le delató. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitiría sentirse derrotado ante nadie.

**-Debiste recordármelo **– Le respondí una vez que recordé que había mencionado lo de su importantísimo compromiso. No iba quedar como un tonto, así que le miré con la misma determinación con la que Ella me miraba. Era una chica tan linda, vestida de aquella manera parecía una modelo, con aquel vestido perla que hacia juego con sus hermosos ojos color olivo.

- **Como puedes ver estoy bien, sana y salva** – Dijo seria – **Ahora puedes irte** – Hizo una pausa al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, una voz femenina – **No es necesario que sigas acá perdiendo tu tiempo –** Se apresuró a decirme cuando ya casi tuvo a un par de escalones a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños que le llamaba dulcemente.

**-Nel** – La llamó cariñosamente la mujer –** Es hora de partir el pastel, tu abuelo espera a que cantes el Cumpleaños feliz **– La mujer sonrió, sus facciones se suavizaron de manera maternal- **Anda cariño, ya sabes que no le gusta que le hagan esperar** –

**-Si mamá** – Respondió rápidamente.

Me miró de soslayo, seguro deseaba que la recién llegada no se percatará de mi presencia – **Buenas tardes Señora **– Sonreí dándole la bienvenida, después de todo me considero un chico bien educado. Y con todo lo que pase no le iba hacer fácil las cosas, no después del mal momento que me había hecho pasar mientras la buscaba.

**-Buenas tardes joven… **- Miró curiosa hacia donde se encontraba Nelliel, esperando que Ella le dijera quien era Yo. La chica de cabellos verdes estaba furiosa, podía percibirlo, al ver que sus lindos ojos aceituna se clavaban en mi rostro.

**-Grimmjow Jaegerjaques **– Respondió muy seria, no dejo de mirarme, sabía que estaba molesta. Pero, a pesar de todo, también algo me decía que el hecho de que Yo me encontrará ahí frente a Ella le gustaba, sin hacerla sentir cómoda. Marqué con más delicadeza la sonrisa que hacía unos segundos había dibujado en mi rostro. Asentí con la cabeza al escuchar como la mujer me invitaba a pasar, aquello era lo que inconscientemente esperaba para empezar con mi venganza.

**-Bienvenido joven Jaegerjaques –** La mujer me obsequio una sonrisa, sincera y amable – **Kita** – Llamo al vigilante que se encontraba en la caseta a unos metros del portón – **Abre las puertas para que el joven entre –** Dio la orden y antes de que la hermosa madre de mi tutora pudiera terminar, el portero abría la puerta principal para permitir mi acceso.

Mi sonrisa se suavizo con triunfo, vi que los ojos de Nelliel se abrían desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras de su madre. La oportunidad que Yo estaba esperando. Sin embargo, no iba ser un aprovechado, lo era, pero no uno descarado, tenía mi dignidad.

**-No quisiera causar molestias **– Dije dirigiendo una mirada amable a la castaña.

**-No se trata de ninguna molestia **– La mujer sonrió – **Las amistades de mi hija siempre son bienvenidas en la residencia Odelschwanck **- La firmeza y calidad de sus palabras me hicieron sentir en casa – _Extraño, pero sincero sentimiento_ – Estaba a punto de agradecer la hospitalidad de la mujer, cuando mi tutora intervino.

**-Lo lamento mamá **– Dijo sin mirarle, seguía observándome – **El joven Jaegerjaques ya se va** – Sin mover su cuerpo, con un ligero movimiento de su rostro miró a su madre suavizando la expresión de su rostro – **Ya tiene otro compromiso - **

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, no pensé que pudiera correrme de aquella manera tan diplomática. Sin duda, Nelliel era una chica inteligente y hábil con sus palabras.

**-Descuida **– Hice una pausa, quería tener de nueva cuenta la completa atención de mi tutora, mi venganza empezaría justo en ese momento, si Ella pensaba que ganaría estaba equivocada. Yo también podía ser muy hábil – **No tengo corazón como para desairar la invitación de tu madre** – Sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la molestia se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos. Entrecerrándolos me condeno a una muerte cruel, lenta y dolorosa.

**-Entonces no hagamos esperar más al abuelo **– La madre de Nelliel hizo ademán con su mano para que me apresurará a entrar y con todo el descaro del mundo lo hice, pasando por un lado de Nelliel, le vi temblar, su cuerpo contenía la frustración e ira. Pero, en menos de lo que imaginé, una vez que me encontraba a un lado de su madre y le ofrecía mi brazo para que entráramos a la mansión. Ella giro sobre sus talones y caminando a escasos centímetros de nosotros nos siguió.

_- Pero, ¿Quién se ha creído?_ – me pregunto en silencio frustrada y con suma molestia. Una cosa era aguantar su actitud de todo poderoso y centro de la Tierra en el instituto, pero, de eso aguantarle en mi casa, eso ya era rayar en lo descarado y ridículo- _ En mi propia casa no me dejaré que me vea vulnerable _– Hice una nota mental - _Grimmjow te arrepentirás de tu osadía _– Pensé caminando muy cerca de Ellos.

No podía creerlo, era un completo descarado - _Y… y… ¿Cómo se atrevía mi madre hacerme aquello?_ _ Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo discreta que era -_ Así que hay un cero por ciento de cierto que Yo y ese chico seamos amigos y de ahí lo absurdo en que Yo le invitase al cumpleaños de mi abuelo.

_- Durante muchos años cuidando mi imagen_ – No me encontraba nada cómoda con la situación - _Soy miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Japón y de buenas a primeras llega este chico y entra a mi casa como si fuera mi amigo de toda la vida y como si fuera digno de compartir estos íntimos y especiales momentos - _

– _**Oh, creo que empiezo a odiarle**_ – Musité con gran indignación – _Ni Yo misma me creía aquellas palabras_ – _**Empiezo a odiar, que no pueda odiarle**_ – Solté un imperceptible suspiro.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? **– Fue un recibimiento algo mordaz de parte de mi primo Renji. Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, ahora podía estar segura de algo, Él no había sido quien le dijera a Grimmjow donde me encontraba. La posibilidad de que Ren hubiera ayudado a mi "pupilo" quedaba completamente descartada. Todo apuntaba que mi gran amiga Tier había hablado de más, mañana a primera hora me encargaría de hacerle pagar su "gran discreción". _Como Ella ninguna._

**-¿Se conocen? **– Preguntó curiosa mi madre, nada complacida con la falta de educación en el recibimiento que Ren daba a Grimmjow.

Al percatarse Renji de que mi madre no estaba nada feliz con su comportamiento, respondió lo más rápido que pudo y dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Grimmjow – **Si tía** – mencionó sin apartar la vista del invitado de mi madre – **Jaegerjaques es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol en el que estoy jugando en el instituto **–

**-También son amigos **– Afirmó mi mamá muy feliz de que mi "amigo" también conociera a otro miembro de la familia.

Renji asintió poco convencido a lo que su tía decía. Me miró con cara asesina, la idea de verme ahí no le gustaba para nada y como para regresarle el favor sonreí abiertamente saludándole – **Abarai, ¿Cómo estás? -**

Sostuvo su mirada intimidante, como advirtiéndome que cuidará lo que iba a decir – **Me alegra verte "Amigo" –** Hice énfasis en la última palabra.

-**¿Ocurre algo querida? **– Escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de nosotros, dirigiéndose a la linda mujer que esta asiendo mi brazo –** Mi padre está al borde de la desesperación le urge que cantemos y partan el pastel** – Sentí su penetrante y oscura mirada clavada en el brazo que estaba entrelazado con el de la madre de Nelliel.

**-Cariño** – Sonrió la mujer – **Este chico es Grimmjow Jaegerjaques **– Le miró con dulzura, aquello hizo que el hombre suavizará su mirada – **Es un amigo de nuestra niña** - Dijo guiñando un ojo a su esposo, supuse que ese era su parentesco ante la forma tan intima e informal en la que se hablaban.

**-Madre **– Exclamó Nel incomoda – **Se trata de un conocido del instituto, es el chico al que le ayudo para mejorar en sus notas** – Se apresuró a decir. Era extraño verle tan nerviosa. Ella siempre tan segura de sí misma, tan seria y tan infantil a la vez. Una rara mezcla que le hacía una chica única y especial.

**-Tu alumno estrella** – Aquellas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, _¿A caso les había hablado de mí? _– **Es el chico que tiene potencial pero no quiere hacerse responsable de Este **– Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados como analizando si era una persona de fiar, un chico digno de estar en ese lugar y sobre todo haciendo de acompañante de su esposa.

**- Papá **– Casi rogué mirándole con suplica – **Mamá insistió** – Dije en mi defensa –_ ¡Ohh! , cómo me molestaba que mi padre me viera de esa manera, tan nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, ni decir _– _**Tonta**_ – reñí mentalmente -_ ¿Qué había sido eso?_ - Papá me miró con cara de pocos amigos, con lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo que quisiese desaparecer a Grimmjow -_ ¿Y qué había hecho Yo?_ - Como una niña insegura le había dejado toda la culpa y responsabilidad a mi madre.

Observé desconcertado a Nel, al parecer se me había pasado la mano. Su padre me clavaba su mirada como espada de doble filo y seguro imaginaba que me desangraba con dolorosa lentitud, una agonía digna de un aprovechado y descarado chico como lo soy Yo. Nel tenía razón, no éramos amigos, no merecía estar en esa celebración, hasta Renji me lo decía con la mirada, estaba profanando un momento agradable e intimo de una familia muy importante.

Mi madre mi miro asombrada, mis palabras le habían dolido. Así que, como Ella misma me había enseñado hice lo que una chica lista y valiente hace, asumí aquella situación y la hice mía – **Lo siento papá **– Sonreí para disipar la tensión – **Es sólo que… **- Fui interrumpida por alguien más, giré mi rostro para encontrarme con esa persona.

**-Es mi culpa **– Habló el recién llegado con seriedad y determinación –** Jaegerjaques es amigo mío **– La mirada distante y casi ausente de Cifer se clavó en la figura de Nel –** Es líder de la banda a la que pertenezco **– Esos chicos me sorprendían se comunicaban con sus miradas de una forma imperceptible para quienes no les prestaban atención – **Yo le dije que viniera por unas partituras **– Se encogió de hombros –** Con la celebración se me ha pasado el tiempo y no he tenido cuidado de estar al pendiente de su llegada **– Concluyó dejando asombrados, no sólo a sus tíos, si no que Yo estaba perplejo por escucharle dar un discurso, cuando Él era un chico de escasas palabras y pobre conversación.

El padre de Nelliel le miró con determinación y asintió observando a su esposa e hija –** Vamos que el abuelo espera **– Mencionó sin dar más comentarios –** Ulquiorra, Renji díganle a su amigo que nos siga –** Sentí su mirada de reojo, tragué saliva, quedándome ahí parado, habían pasado pocos minutos de que la hermosa mujer soltará mi brazo y se uniera a su marido camino al centro. Sentí la mirada fulminante de Renji y la gélida de Cifer, estaba en llamas y congelado. De ambas maneras moriría.

–_**Rayos**_ – Susurré, sintiéndome un colado pesado e imprudente.

Me acerqué a Grimmjow y pose mi mano sobre su brazo, esperando a que me escoltará como lo había hecho con mi madre minutos atrás -_**A mí no me engañan **_– Musité acercando mi rostro a su oído para que sólo Él pudiera escucharme –_** Tú has venido especialmente a buscarme**_ – Sonreí dándole más seguridad. Siendo sincera, mi padre podría intimidar a cualquiera y más tratándose de alguien que se encuentra demasiado cerca de sus dos grandes amores: Mi madre y Yo, su hija.

– _**Lamento lo de hace un momento**_– Tenía que disculparme por mi actitud distante y grosera – _**Es sólo que todo lo que tiene que ver con mi familia debe manejarse bajo la más discreta y prudente actitud posible**_ – Le hale del brazo para que me acompañará, mis primos nos seguían de cerca – **No tenía idea de que conocieras a Ulqui** – Le dije para seguir disipando la tensión de hacia unos momentos.

**-Ya ves** – Me respondió irguiendo sus hombros y siguiendo mí andar -** Yo también puedo ser un misterio y guardar secretos **– Sonrió más relajado. El Grimmjow seguro, confiado y orgulloso estaba de vuelta. Aquello me hizo sentir más tranquila, esta extraña sensación me mantenía incomoda, pero a su vez me hacía sentir muy complacida al sentirle a mi lado.

**-Apresurémonos **– Dije caminando más a prisa –** No quieres ver a mi abuelo molesto** –

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no estaba seguro de lo que exactamente había ocurrido. De lo que si estaba seguro es que fue Cifer quien me había salvado de una muerte segura. Aquello me comprometía aún más ayudarle a salir con mi primita Tat, seguramente estaba destinado a morir. Tatsuki o Abarai terminarían asesinándome, tal vez, si Yo me les adelanto sientan remordimiento por orillarme aquella acción tan desesperada. – **No seas idiota** – Me insulté mentalmente, mi muerte podía esperar. Estar tan cerca y de una manera tan intima con Nel me hacía pensar que todo lo que ocurriera no importaba en ese momento, no más que el hecho de estar ahí con Ella a su lado, libres de libros, de problemas de razonamiento y de múltiples lecturas de análisis. En este momento nada importaba, ciertamente y contradictoriamente, los únicos que importábamos éramos Ella y Yo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

_**Notas de autora:**__ Hola a todo(A)s Disculpen la demora, he tenido mucho trabajo y pues la inspiración se puso en pause. Pero, como ya el trabajo se ha calmado. Es que les traigo el capi 6. Espero que siga gustando esta historia que he dividido en tres partes, bueno en cuatro, El click de la relación de esta pareja, que consta de 7 capítulos, son los que están leyendo. Toda relación tiene un preámbulo, un comienzo y es por eso que se ha hecho algo larguillo, pero ya para el próximo se finaliza. Ya en los siguientes capis se viene la relación más de amistad e informal de estos dos. Se hacen más cercanos y se vienen una serie de sucesos que irán solidificando su relación, posiblemente sean unos 6 u 8 capis más, donde serán como una especie de oneshot, que sigan la historia y ya después en unos 3 o 5 capis doy el cierre donde espero que ya sean pareja, Ahí se irán intercalando una serie de besos, que harán honor al Título del fic ^^ Y por último el Epilogo (Que ya está pensado y a medio escribir). Así que como quien dice hay historia para rato y ahora si espero retomar las actualizaciones de cada tres días o ya de perdis por semana. _

_Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y sobre todo a quienes me dejan reviews: __**Akisa**__ (Lamento la demora, pero por fin acá esta la conti, espero que te haya gustado el capi y el reencuentro de estos dos) __**Darien Tsukihino, Tesake, Yooo Virii**__( Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia y sobre la pareja, lo lamento, pero, en fin, ojala eso no te desanime a leer, habrá algo de Ellos, pero después de todo el fic gira alrededor de GrimmNell ) __**Oldadux Sama y Bd Sayuri Hyuga Li.**_

_**Pd. **__Los que esperan el capi 1 del fic "Tú, mi razón de amar", ya viene en camino. Sorry sólo me falta una escena y hacer la última lectura y listo, ese fic no es muy largo escasos 5 o 7 capis._

_Les dice hasta pronto Al chan._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Besos Robados_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

><p>-Séptima Parte –<p>

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba una mesa circular, ahí se divisaba un enorme pastel que en el centro tenía la leyenda "_Te amamos, Feliz Cumpleaños Bisabuelo_", ese había sido el obsequio de sus bisnietos, sonreí al ver la cara de sorpresa que el abuelo tenía en el rostro, aquel obsequio fue inesperado, en todos los aniversarios había un pastel, pero no uno como ese, tan especial. El abuelo agradeció el lindo gesto de mis primos, los responsables de que mi abuelo ahora también fuera un Bisabuelo.

**-Muchas gracias –** Agradeció el abuelo al borde de la emoción **– Es una verdadera bendición poder conocer a mi cuarta generación y… **– Su mirada se enterneció y todos nos sentimos conmovidos por aquella palabras **– Los que me faltan por conocer** – Dijo tomando por sorpresa a todos los nietos que no teníamos edad aún para pensar en formar una familia.

Todos empezaron aplaudir, aquel era un momento único y familiar, me sentí fuera de lugar. En realidad, había sido una imprudencia y falta de respeto de mi parte llegar a esa reunión, en la cual no había sido requerido. Miré de reojo a Nelliel, quien sonreía y aplaudía de la misma manera que todas las personas que estábamos ahí. Podía verle feliz, disfrutando de un bello momento en compañía de su familia. Me sentí en deuda, Ella había terminado por aceptar mi presencia y sin siquiera ser merecedor me hizo sentir como uno más de los invitados, uno más de su familia.

-**Tu abuelo es un hombre agradable –** Dije para que sólo Ella pudiese escucharme.

**-Lo es** – Afirmó con una determinación que ya esperaba – **Es un hombre que no se encontrará nunca más, ni en está, ni en ninguna otra época – **Sonreía sin mirarme.

Me sentía extraña, pero, a su vez cómoda de tenerle ahí, a mí lado. Todo era muy raro, su llegada, su manera de relacionarse con mis primos, la forma en que había hecho que mi mamá le invitase a pasar, incluso mi padre le había aceptado. De eso puedo estar segura. Podía percibir un poco de duda y de incomodidad de parte Grimmjow, quise soltarme a reír, me contuve, empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que la impulsividad de sus actos podían llevarle a lograr - _Todo esto resultaba muy embarazoso_ - Sobre todo cuando la mayoría de las miradas curiosas de mis familiares estaban sobre él.

_- Lo esperaba_ - Que cada uno de mis tíos, tías, primos y sus lindas esposas nos observarán, pero lo que no podía dejar de ocurrir era que la curiosa, entrometida y escandalosa prima Ran se nos acercará cruzando todo el salón – _De extremo a extremo venía a toda prisa _– Puse los ojos en blanco. La escena era cómica, por todos los medios y sin éxito alguno Toshiro su paciente, apuesto y maduro novio trataba de impedir que Ella llegará hasta donde nosotros estábamos y sin poder evitarlo se encontró frente a nosotros.

**-Hola** – La efusividad de la rubia que se encontraba frente a mí llamó mi atención, debía ser la prima de Nel, tenían una fisionomía parecida, aunque Nel era ligeramente más alta y por supuesto que era mucho más linda.

Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces observándome curiosa, a un lado de Ella se encuentra un chico mucho más bajo que la rubia, observándonos apenado. Sin responder a su saludo, le dirijo una mirada seria, espero la reacción de Nel. Sin embargo, no se ve ni sorprendida, ni molesta.

**-No nos vas a presentar a tu apuesto invitado **– Dijo haciendo una sonrisa que llevaba oculta una doble intensión implícita en sus palabras.

_-Lo sabía_ – Me dije en silencio, cuando pude percibir a mi prima y a su novio frente a nosotros, seguramente querría enterarse de quien se trataba y sobre todo que tipo de relación teníamos, pero, si pensaba que Yo le diría todo fácil estaba muy equivocada.

**- Para empezar** – Le miré de soslayo, temí que volviese a negar que tuviésemos algún tipo de relación, tal vez no era estrecha, pero, teníamos una relación de tutora - pupilo y de pupilo - tutora - **No tenias porque ser tan imprudente, su nombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaques y es una casualidad que este aquí – **

**- ¿Casualidad?** – Preguntó entre curiosa e incrédula – **Un chico de este tipo no se presenta en la fiesta de cumpleaños del primer ministro de Japón por casualidad **– Esto último lo dijo clavando su mirada en mí.

-** No es de tu incumbencia** – Respondió Nel sin esforzarse en dar más explicaciones.

-**Eres una grosera** – me respondió Ran molesta al verse frustrada por no recibir la información que deseaba conocer.

**-Y Tú una Chismosa** – dije en mi defensa, empezábamos a discutir por nada.

Solté un cansado suspiro, seguro que iniciaríamos una riña de aquellas de cuando éramos niñas y ambas deseábamos por todos los medios obtener la atención del abuelo.

**-Me estas insultando** – Mordió su labio inferior molesta – **Yo sólo quería que me presentarás a tu amigo **–

**-Basta Rangiku** – Intervinó el joven que se encontraba a un lado de Ella. A pesar de que pude decir algo, me mantuve al margen, aquella discusión sólo incumbía a las chicas.

**- Ya lo hice** – Sentí algo de remordimiento – **Te dije su nombre** – Dirigí mi rostro para ver a Grimmjow, quien observaba en silencio la escena – **Ella es mi prima Rangiku y su novio Toshiro Hitsugaya –**

-**Mucho gusto** – Sonreí para disipar la tensión e hice una leve reverencia para dar un diplomático saludo – **Grimmjow Jaegerjaques** – Extendí mi mano para saludarles.

**-El gusto es nuestro** – El joven fue quien dio un apretón a mi mano regresando el saludo – **¿Cierto cariño?** – El chico se encontraba serio y miraba de reojo a la rubia, quien se encontraba poco complacida con aquella presentación.

**-Si –** Respondió entre dientes, después volvió su mirada inconforme hacia donde estaba Nel -**Con su permiso, disfruten de la fiesta** – Comentó halando el brazo de su novio para irse.

Aquella huída de Ran había sido extraña, ella no era de las que se daban por vencida tan fácilmente. Pero, cuando escuché la voz de mi abuelo entendí el porqué de la partida tan apresurada de la prima Ran.

-**Buenas tardes** – Saludó amablemente el abuelo, quien había llegado por un costado de donde nosotros estábamos situados.

**-Buenas tardes** – Respondí el saludo cortésmente y con una respetuosa reverencia, tenía delante de mí al abuelo de Nelliel, el primer ministro de Japón me estaba saludando, aquello no me impresionaba, pero, si me tomaba por sorpresa que aquel importante hombre se nos acercará – **Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, para servirle** – lo dije de una manera tan atenta que me sorprendí del tono en que salían mis palabras.

-**Un placer joven Jaegerjaques** – De pronto, Él tenía de su lado a Nel, le había rodeado con su brazo los hombros atrayéndola a él protectoramente, dejando en claro que Ella era especial.

**-Felicidades** – Dije al recordar que el abuelo de Nel estaba de aniversario.

-**Gracias –** La mirada del anciano se encontraba fija en mi rostro, nuestros ojos se escudriñaban detalladamente, parecía una batalla en la que el menor descuido podía cobrar la vida – **Nunca imagine que traerías a tu novio a mi celebración de cumpleaños** – No dejo de verme, pero, parecía que conocía la reacción que sus palabras provocarían en Nel.

-**Abuelo** – Las suaves palabras de Nel y su sonrisa me indicaron que la relación que tenía con su abuelo era importante y cercana **– Grimmjow es …-** Seguro que diría algo así como todo menos mi novio, creo que las palabras del primer ministro me desequilibraron más de lo que esperaba.

**-El alumno de Nelliel** – fue interrumpida por su padre, parecía que mi presencia no era de la gran devoción del hombre - _De esperarse_ – El proyectaba ser un hombre protector y posesivo con su familia – **A demás es amigo de Renji y de Ulquiorra** – hablaba sin apartar su vista de mí.

La atmosfera de calma estaba a escasos minutos de desvanecerse. Mi abuelo estaba empezando una conversación muy peligrosa y estaba segura que su objetivo era lograr tenerme ahí en casa con la abuela todas las tardes

**- ¡Vaya!** – La exclamación del anciano me sorprendió – **Hasta que se me hizo conocerte muchacho** – El hombre relajó el gesto de su rostro y con una sonrisa en los labios y un asentimiento de cabeza me dio la bienvenida – **Realmente me alegra que este aquí **– Hizo una pausa, ahora miraba a Nel – **Le he pedido infinidad de veces a Nel que te invite a estudiar a la casa **– La expresión que Nel reflejó en su rostro fue de lo más cómica, sobretodo porque su padre estaba a su lado, parecía que estaba siendo custodiada por ambos – **Pero, Ella dice que las reglas del instituto no lo permiten **–

Hasta ese momento me percaté que tanto el abuelo y Grimmjow eran muy parecidos: obstinados, necios, tercos y sin duda alguna ninguno de los dos perdería la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades manipuladoras y si podían ser llamadas de convencimiento, pues ambos se adjudicaban un diez.

Posé mi mirada en el rostro de Nel, quien ahora tragaba saliva con dificultad. Sonreí maliciosamente y sin poder evitarlo lo solté – **Curioso**- Hice un silencio prudente y discreto, buscando lo que iba a decir – **Seguro son reglas que sólo saben los tutores **– Nel puso los ojos en blanco y pensé que iba a perder la conciencia.

Sentí que me ahogaba cuando me di cuenta que Grimmjow era presa de los trucos del abuelo. Mi visión empezó a nublarse. La presencia de mi padre ayudaba menos a concentrarme, necesitaba un salvador y como si mis pensamientos pudieran ir por las mentes de las personas haciendo Eco pidiendo auxilio – _La salvación llego_ – Mi primo Ulquiorra tenía dotes de ser buen actor, con su falta de expresión y la frialdad reflejada en sus ojos era extraño que alguien le pidiese alguna explicación o le reprochase algo.

**-Jaegerjaques **– Habló mi primo llamando la atención de todos – **Como que ya has disfrutado mucho de la celebración **– Clavó su gélida mirada en Grimmjow – **Te daré las partituras para que puedas irte **– Concluyó.

-**Tuviste suerte muchacho **– Dijo mi abuelo sonriendo –** Mi nieto te ha salvado **– Seguro que la escena para quienes la veían de otro ángulo sería muy cómica – _A quien Ulqui había salvado era a mí _- La idea cruzó mi mente como cometa, el abuelo no dejaría así las cosas, estaba segura y como lo había presentido ahí estaba tres…dos…uno – **Anda ve **–Acostumbrado a Ello, le hablo de manera imperativa -** Pero, no te vayas **– El abuelo no se iba a dar por vencido.

– **Ahora tú eres mi invitado **– Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, controle mis emociones, pero seguro, que mis ojos expresaban la incredulidad de lo dicho por el abuelo de Nel – _No puede ser _– mi conciencia negó en silencio - _El primer ministro me estaba invitando a pasar todo lo que restaba de la tarde celebrando su cumpleaños_ – mi conciencia estuvo al borde de un colapso. Ni mis padres, ni Ichigo, ni mucho menos Tat me creerían en donde había pasado la tarde, aunque supongo que sería un secreto que guardaría como la mayoría de las personas que se relacionaban con la familia Odelschwank.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: Hola a todo(a)s!. Acá estoy actualizando, no pude hacerlo con la rapidez que hubiese querido, pero, por fin pude subir nuevo capi. Espero que haya valido la espera y que les haya gustado este capi. Este capítulo me quedo muy extenso, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos, Si logro organizar mi tiempo como deseo para el próximo fin subo el Capítulo 8.

Agradezco a las personas que leen la historia y sobre todo a quienes dejan sus valiosos comentarios ^o^. Me motivan a continuar. Gracias a: **Bd Sayuri Hyuga Li, May **(Muchas gracias por tu reviews, me alegra mucho que opines que es buenísimo^^) **Tesake, Akisa **(Gracias por los ánimos linda. Este mes he andado con mucho trabajo, lo bueno que me desestreso escribiendo ^.^ . Ya se viene lo bueno)** Dairen Tsukihino.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega ^^.  
><strong>


End file.
